Photobooks
by Inspire-chan
Summary: As the sun rises up, a new day begins. But, what lies ahead of it? Will some people survive? Die? Be happy? Review your OC, for a new adventure!  CLOSED!
1. PB: Introduction

**Photobooks. **

**Summary:  
><strong>As the sun rises up, a new day begins. But, what lies ahead of it? Will some people survive? Die? Be happy? Review your OC, for a new adventure!

**Full summary:  
><strong>[Your OC] and many others, have to help the world. The world isn't the same as before, it's actually an alternate dimension. Akemi Kouhei, is the ruler of The World, and has everything under his command. [Your OC] and the others, have to defeat him, but there lies a great path in front of them, a new day; a new photobook.

**How to start:  
><strong>Name: (+ last name)  
>Age:<br>Hair color:  
>Eye color:<br>Personality:  
>Likes:<br>Dislikes:  
>Special power(s):<br>Cause of special power(s):  
>Ancestors:<br>Parents?:  
>Siblings?:<br>Fun facts:  
>Appearance: (clothes etc.)<br>Past:**  
><strong>Gender:

**Photobooks OC, mine (:  
><strong>Name: Izumi Yobiokosu. (First name means fountain, Yobiokosu means inspire)  
>Age: 13.<br>Hair color: Brown.  
>Eye color: Brown.<br>Personality: Sneaky, lazy, "cool", sensitive, laid-back, aggressive.  
>Likes: Stealing, fight, hacking, sitting on the roof, rock music, proving she is the best.<br>Dislikes: Noisy people, pink, girly things, elevators, too much light.  
>Special power(s): Stopping time, manipulate wind, predict future (with numerology, not really a "special" power)<br>Cause of special power(s): Yobiokosu wanted to protect her family, but she failed.  
>Ancestors: Izumi Yume &amp; Izumi Warai.<br>Parents?: Izumi Kagayaku (deceased) & Izumi Chansu (deceased).  
>Siblings?: Izumi Ikiru (deceased).<br>Fun facts:  
>- If Yobiokosu is bored, she is the top 10-wanted thief criminal: "Kid".<br>- She uses her wind power, to bolt up her cape as "Kid".  
>- She has a small fang.<br>Appearance: A large SpongeBob shirt, black pants, yellow sneakers, black bracelets on left arm.  
>Past: Still unknown, will be revealed in later chapters. <p>


	2. PB: Chapter I

**Photobooks; **Chapter 1.

"You didn't had to kill them" said the green haired girl with green hair, and black goggles on her head. "They may had been the culprits" she said, as she fingered a paper in front of her desk. The girl in front of her, rolled her eyes.

"That's the least I could do. Kouhei's people are… insane. They can kill anybody for a price higher than 50 pounds" she said. She had brown hair in a short high ponytail, and brown eyes. She also wore black goggles, and black clothes with a black bandana. The girl smiled.

"Anyways, good job. Here's your money" she said, and handed her a grayish envelope. "But, you do know that they could find you, whenever they tell it to Kouhei, right?" she asked.

"Gumi, I've known them since my childhood, I can handle them. I am vice-captain now" the other girl said, as she put her hands in her hips.

"I… just don't have a good feeling about this, Yobio-chan. Well, I've got a job for you. You need to find, at least, four people who could help us with The Rebellion. Can you do it?" Gumi asked, and she opened her laptop. Yobiokosu nodded.

"Of course I can. That's why my name is Izumi Yobiokosu!" she said, and grinned. Gumi smiled back. Yobiokosu bowed, and walked away from the office.

**-x-**

While Yobiokosu was walking around in her neighbor, she noticed a girl with black hair. A boy was standing in front of her, smirking.

"You just look like a stripper, I wonder if you're one…" he said, as he approached her. Yobiokosu gritted her teeth, and grabbed a gun. She walked over to them, and stood in front of the girl with black hair. She pointed the gun in his face.

"What do you want from her?" she asked. The boy gulped.

"I-I…" he began. Yobiokosu rolled her eyes.

"Spit it out" she said harshly. The girl behind her looked at her, in awe. "You have thirty seconds" she said. The boy gulped again, and ran away. She rolled her eyes again. "Are you okay?" she asked, and turned to the girl. The girl nodded. Yobiokosu took out her hand, and she smiled. "My name is Izumi Yobiokosu" she said. The girl grabbed her hand.

"My name is Sonohara Ichi" she said, and smiled a faint smile back. "Thanks" she said. Then, she dropped her smile.

"Well, I have to go now. Work has to be done" Yobiokosu said. Ichi widened her eyes, and grabbed the wrist of Yobiokosu. Yobiokosu stopped walking. "What is it?" she asked.

"Uh, do you know where The Rebellion is?" she asked. Yobiokosu grinned.

"I am one of The Rebellions, why?" she asked. Ichi looked around.

"Something… has to be done" she said. Yobiokosu looked at her, but nodded.

"Come, I'll bring you there" she said. Ichi nodded, and followed Yobiokosu.

**-x-**

"GUMI!" yelled Yobiokosu, and entered her office. When Ichi looked at the girl called Gumi, she saw that she also wore black clothes.

"What is it, Yobio-chan?" she asked. She looked at Ichi, and smiled.

"This girl, wants to talk with you" Yobiokosu said, and stepped one side beside her. Ichi coughed.

"What is it?" asked Gumi.

"I have a request" she began. Gumi looked at her, interested. "I want to join The Rebellion, to speak with Akemi Kouhei. I actually… am in love… with him" she said, and sighed. Why was she telling such things to a stranger?

"You want to join The Rebellion to just have a little talk with Akemi Kouhei?" asked Gumi, and stood up. "I hope you know the risks for joining us. Some people died, didn't they, Yobio-chan?" asked Gumi. Yobiokosu nodded.

"I want to know… if I can make him 'good' again. He is actually too young for leading The World" Ichi said. Gumi smiled.

"You'll get a chance" she said. Ichi sighed in relief. "But, you'll have to pass a test. Or else, you won't enter The Rebellion" she said. Ichi nodded.

**-x-**

"Here's the training room. You can train your fight skills with Yobio-chan if you want" Gumi said. Yobiokosu glared at Gumi.

"Who said I was going to give her fight lessons? I am too lazy for that. Bring Meiko, she wants to gives her fighting lessons" said Yobiokosu. Gumi thought.

"That's actually the best idea from now on. Can you bring Meiko?" asked Gumi. Yobiokosu rolled her eyes, and walked away. "When you'll enter The Rebellion, you'll get to know other people too" said Gumi. Ichi nodded, but it was actually not what she wanted. A few minutes later, Yobiokosu entered the room with a woman.

She had short auburn hair, and auburn eyes. She wore a black blazer, with a white button up shirt, a black tie, a jacket under it with grey lining, a black skirt, black socks till her thighs and small brown boots.

"Meiko-chan, this is Sonohara Ichi-chan" introduced Gumi. Meiko smiled, and held out her hand.

"My name is Sakine Meiko" said Meiko. Gumi slightly coughed.

"If you all excuse me, we have to talk about _that_" began Gumi. Meiko and Yobiokosu knew what that meant.

"Ich, follow me" said Yobiokosu. Ichi stared at her. Did Yobiokosu just call her… Ich? Just like him…

A few minutes later, they were back in the office. Gumi sat at her desk, and showed an queen-like-manner.

"I hope you don't mind but, Ichi-chan. We have to know if you have special powers" said Gumi. Ichi did not like talking about this. At elementary school, she was bullied because she had special powers.

"I-I have…" she began. Gumi smiled, and put a hand on hers.

"It's alright, we also have it. Could you tell us what kind?" asked Gumi. Ichi nodded.

"I-I can… levitate things. And, I can throw orbs to my opponents, and make shields at will. If I may ask, why are you asking me this?" asked Ichi.

"Ich, you do know where The Rebellion for is, right? It is to defeat Akemi Kouhei" Yobiokosu said.

"D-Defeat him…?" asked Ichi. Yobiokosu nodded.

"The Rebellion is a mafia against Kouhei. He cannot rule The World. Only his sister can" Meiko said.

"But… I-I wanted to talk to him!" exclaimed Ichi. Yobiokosu put a reassuring hand on Ichi's shoulder.

"If you can make him 'good' in the end, we can put him in jail, further we cannot do" Yobiokosu said. Ichi nodded. "What kind of powers do you all have?" she asked, starting a other subject.

"Meiko-chan can control fire. She also can sense powers" Gumi said. "I have inhuman eye-sight, and also can telepath with other people during missions" she said. "Yobio-chan here has the ability to stop time. She also can manipulate wind, and can predict future with numerology" she said.

As Ichi thought of all the people, she eyed Yobiokosu the most. Why was she doing so nice at her?

* * *

><p><strong>Inspire-chan: <strong>Sonohara Ichi is Guardian Aelita's OC.

So, this is the chapter of Photobooks! I am so happy! I thank all those who wanna join Photobooks. I think I'll name Yobiokosu just Yobio, because it's too long. I'll change it to a nickname, if needed.

The next chapter, will be updated when I feel like (: And another time, I thank all those who wanna join!


	3. PB: Chapter II

**Photobooks: **Chapter 2.

"So, Ichi-san, do you know the basics by now?" asked Meiko. Ichi nodded. She had all bruises on her arms, because she fell sometimes, while practicing with Meiko. "That's good. Now, go back to Gumi to report it" she said. Ichi nodded, and walked away from the dojo. She knocked on the office door.

"Excuse me?" she asked, and entered the room. Gumi looked up from the pile of papers, and smiled.

"Ichi-chan, did it work out well?" Gumi asked. Ichi nodded.

"YO, Gumi. I've found the headquarters of- Oh hey, Ich. How ya doin'?" said Yobio as she entered the room. Ichi shrugged.

"Fine, I guess" she replied. Yobio smiled at her.

"So, as I was saying, I found the headquarters of a small group related to Kouhei" she said. Gumi nodded, and gave her a white envelope. "Geez, are you rich or something?" Yobio asked, as she looked in the envelope. Gumi shrugged and smiled.

"So, what did you want, Ichi-chan?" asked Gumi. Ichi gave her a paper.

"I wanted to report that I have passed the first test" she said. Gumi examined it, and nodded.

"Good job, Ich!" said Yobio and put up her thumb, and winked with a boyish grin.

"Okay, then we have to look if you are smart" Gumi said. "Yobio-chan, can you bring over Luka-chan?" she asked. Yobio rolled her eyes, and walked away. A few minutes later, she arrived back with a pink haired woman.

"Hello!" began the woman. "My name is Megurine Luka!" she said, and held out her hand to Ichi.

"Sonohara Ichi" Ichi said in a rather boring voice.

"Okay! What is it?" asked Luka, as she turned to Gumi.

"Ichi-chan wants to join The Rebellion, and you have to help her with the intelligence test" said Gumi. Luka thought for a second, and nodded.

"Of course! I have enough time" she said. Gumi smiled.

"Okay, Ichi-chan, please follow Luka-chan, and listen to her" Gumi said. Ichi nodded, and followed Luka.

**-x-**

**In the meanwhile.**

Suddenly, it started raining. And it was raining _hard. _Meiko came rushing towards Yobio, who was sitting playing videogames in her room. Meiko burst into her room, which made Yobio look up.

"What?" asked Yobio, while her mouth was full of Lays Chips.

"In can sense someone's power in this storm outside" Meiko said. Yobio nodded, turned off the PS3, and stood up.

"Where?" asked Yobio.

"Somewhere near the Southern Gate" said Meiko. Yobio wanted to walk away, but Meiko grabbed her wrist. "Wait, you have to bring someone with you" she said. Yobio nodded. She walked to a room, and opened it.

"Oi, twins. Come with me. I have another mission" said Yobio. The twins looked up.

"What kind of?" asked the blonde girl.

"Meiko sensed a power, we have to investigate who it is" said Yobio. The blonde boy sighed.

"Guess it can't be helped" he said. "Let's go" he said.

**-x-**

"So, where did Meiko-onee-chan sensed the power?" asked the girl.

"Near the Southern Gate" she said. They were in a black car, riding towards the Southern Gate. A quarter later, they arrived at the Southern Gate. It was a red colored gate with red spade symbols on it. "Okay, twins, go that way" said Yobio as she pointed to her right.

"I hope you know we have names…" said the boy.

"Alright… You're Rin, and you're Len. You happy?" asked Yobio. Len grinned.

"Very" he said. They walked to the gate, and stood there for a few minutes.

"Okay, split up!" Yobio said, and they all walked a different direction. Rin and Len were searching on the ground, and in the abandoned houses, while Yobio was looking on the roofs. Then, she saw a blue haired girl laying on a roof, with her arms beside her. Yobio quickly rushed to her. She shook her. "Hey, you okay?" she asked. The girl sat up, and glared at her.

"What do you think you were doing? Ugh… I hate noisy people…" she said, and groaned. Yobio glared back at her.

"Well, sorry! You were lying here, so I thought you were dead!" she said. "Talking about noisy people, who is screaming in my ear?" asked Yobio annoyed.

"Well, you're the one who made me wake up with your noisy voice!" said the girl.

"You are so damn annoying!" exclaimed Yobio as she stood up.

"Well, you are definitely more annoying than me!" she said. Yobio glared again.

"Shut up!" she said.

"No, you shut up!" said the girl, as she put her hands in her hips.

"Guys, stop it!" said a voice behind them. Yobio walked away with her hands in her pockets.

"Who are you?" asked the girl cold.

"M-My name is Kagamine Rin, and this is my twin brother Kagamine Len" said Rin. The girl huffed. She sighed, and controlled her angriness.

"My name is Tsukine Sora" she said. Rin smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you, Sora-chan!" Rin said.

"Uh, do you have something to do with the weather?" asked Len. Sora tilted her head to the side.

"Maybe. Why?" she asked.

"We were send to investigate the cause of the weather" said Rin. Sora sighed.

"Guess it can't be helped… Yes, it is me. I actually have manipulation over weather" she said.

"You have special powers?" asked Rin. Sora nodded.

"I can also create weapons" she said.

"Yobio-onee-chan, shouldn't we report this to Gumi-onee-chan?" asked Rin.

"A girl like her in our team? No way" replied Yobio. Rin and Len glared at the stubborn brown haired girl. "Alright…" she groaned.

**-x-**

**In the meanwhile.**

"So, you understand what I wrote?" asked Luka. Ichi almost fell asleep. "ICHI!" she yelled. Ichi sat up. "Can you tell me this problem?" asked Luka.

"Uh… Sorry, I don't know. I am not good at math" replied Ichi. Luka sighed, and slapped her forehead.

"You cannot pass this test if you don't know the answers, Ichi" said Luka. "You have to train harder than this, Ichi!" she said. Ichi rolled her eyes, and sighed. Then someone knocked on the door.

"Hello Ichi-chan, and Luka-chan. How are things going?" asked Gumi as she entered the room. Ichi shrugged.

"Ichi doesn't do really good on the Math Test" said Luka.

"So? I wasn't good at History, but I did pass the Test" said Gumi. Luka sighed. "I thought you could choose two subjects to pass the test, are the rules changed?" she asked. Luka shook her head.

"No, they aren't. Sorry for trouble, Gumi" Luka said, and bowed. Gumi smiled, and turned to Ichi.

"Well, what subjects did you choose?" asked Gumi.

"History and Science" said Ichi. Gumi looked at her with a questioning look.

"Why did you choose science? I thought girls only took Art and P.E…" said Gumi, and folded her arms.

"I decided to study chemicals" said Ichi. Gumi smiled.

"Well, you should take a look by Yowane Haku-chan. She is the scientist of The Rebellion" said Gumi. Ichi nodded.

**-x-**

**In the meanwhile.**

"I am so much better than you at hacking websites!" said Yobio. Sora glared at her.

"That's so not true! Well, anyways, I am better in stealing in things than you are…" she said, and threw her arms behind her head.

"Shut up, newbie" said Yobio. Sora stuck out her tongue at her.

"Guys, stop it…" the twins said in unison. On their way back, Yobio and Sora were constantly arguing with who is better in crime. When they reached The Capital, they entered. They walked to the office, and looked around.

"Wait, a will bring Gumi" said Yobio, and walked away.

"Who is Gumi?" asked Sora.

"She is the main leader of The Rebellion. She will give you missions, and that sort of things" said Rin.

"Ah, okay" replied Sora. When Yobio came back with Gumi, Ichi had followed them to. Sora and Ichi looked at each other, and then looked away.

"Hello there. My name is Gumi Megpoid!" said Gumi, and held out her hand to Sora. She accepted it, and looked at her.

"My name is Tsukine Sora" said Sora. Ichi quickly followed.

"Sonohara Ichi" Ichi said.

"Well then, let's begin…" said Gumi.

* * *

><p><strong>Inspire-chan (2011): <strong>Tsukine Sora is Sayumi-tan's OC.

About my grammar… Sorry! I am just not _that_ very good at English! Oh my, I've noticed a mistake in the last chapter! Gumi has green hair and green eyes! That was where I got wrong…

About the Southern Gate. The Southern Gate is a special place for Black Rock Shooter (Akemi Kuro). That is where Black Rock Shooter (Akemi Kuro) found out about her twin brother. He became the ruler of The World. At that time, he did not want his sister to be the ruler. So he put her in a large ice blue crystal, and put it in the middle of the garden.

I am so excited for the next chapter! I wonder how it'll work out…

Look on my deviantart account, for special Photobooks drawings.

The Capital is also known as the headquarters for The Rebellion, just for you to know (:

Ah, I am so happy for all the reviews ( ': They are all nice, and stuff. I really like it. Thank you all!

**Dream-chan: **Overview of the clothes now up on DeviantArt!


	4. PB: Chapter III

**Photobooks: **Chapter 3.

"Ah… Shut up, newbie!" exclaimed Yobio. Sora glared at her.

"Hey, don't you dare to talk at me like that!" said Sora as she pointed to Yobio.

"Guys, stop it!" exclaimed Ichi, with an uncaring voice. You could see she didn't even care, but was very annoyed by the two.

"Ich is right… You don't have to be so noisy…" said Yobio, and folded her arms. Sora looked at her.

"What? You call me noisy? Have you ever listened to yourself?" asked Sora. Yobio rolled her eyes. Then, they heard the speaker making some noise.

"Ichi-chan, Sora-chan and Yobio-chan. Please come to my office" they heard Gumi say through the speaker. Yobio and Sora stopped arguing, and quietly walked towards Gumi's office. When they arrived at her office, Yobio knocked on her door. "Please come in" said Gumi.

"What is it, Gumi?" asked Yobio.

"Since you three are a very good team," began Gumi. Sora and Yobio groaned. "I want you to examine the earthquake near the Northern Gate" she continued. The three nodded, and walked away. They got to their rooms, put on their black clothes, and walked away from the headquarters.

**-x-**

"So, an earthquake? How boring!" exclaimed Sora and threw her arms in the air.

"You're boring too, so deal with it" said Yobio, and glared to Sora. Sora immediately glared back.

"You two, shut up! It's annoying!" said Ichi. They were in a black car, going towards the Northern Gate. Yobio and Sora looked at each other, glared, and then both looked away. The car stopped, and the three got out. When they got out, they saw a big green gate, with green leaves around it. They looked around, and saw that most of the houses were destroyed.

"Ah, sad for the people who don't have a house now" said Yobio. Sora rolled her eyes behind Yobio. "Don't you dare to sigh right now" said Yobio, knowing that Sora was about to sigh.

"How the heck did you know I was going to sigh?" asked Sora. Yobio turned around to her, and smirked.

"I can predict future, remember?" said Yobio. Sora sighed, and rolled her eyes.

"Well, back to business… Why was there in heaven's sake an earthquake here?" asked Ichi. Yobio put her finger on her chin.

"Ich has a point. A natural disaster never occurred here at the Northern Gate" said Yobio.

"So, why did it happen now?" asked Sora. Yobio groaned.

"How must we know? Maybe it has to do with a dark power" said Yobio. Then, the ground began shaking. Yobio looked up, and saw a girl with black hair standing near a destroyed white building. Yobio grabbed the hand of Ichi and Sora, and ran towards the girl.

"W-What are you doing?" asked Sora, trying to get away from the grasp.

"There is a girl" said Yobio, and stopped running. She panted, and stood a few meters from the girl. "What are you doing here? It's dangerous!" exclaimed Yobio. The girl turned around, and stared at the three in front of her.

"They blew up the building…" she said quietly.

"Huh? They? Who are they?" asked Sora.

"Please, get out of here, so we can examine this rare earthquake" said Yobio as she pointed to her left.

"No" the girl simply said.

"Geez, you're hard to handle… Get out of here before you get hurt!" said Yobio, her voice rising.

"NO!" she yelled, and the ground began shaking again. When the shaking stopped, Yobio looked at her.

"You are the one who caused this… Why?" asked Yobio.

"Izumi, if you think clearly, it may have been because _they _blew up the building" reminded Ichi Yobio. Yobio thought for a second, and then came up with an idea.

"We have to report this to Gumi. You," began Yobio, and pointed to the black haired girl. "Come with us" she said. The girl shook her head.

"It's better if you come with us" said Sora. "We can help you" she said.

"I can't trust anybody right now…" the girl said. Yobio smiled a gentle smile, and walked towards her. She held out her hand.

"Don't worry. You can trust me. Please, come with us" Yobio said. The girl got tears in her eyes, and shook her head again. Yobio stepped one step to her, and hugged her. The girl widened her eyes. "If anything happens, you will have friends beside you. I am one of those friends!" she said. The girl nodded while trembling. Yobio extended her hand again, which made the girl grab her hand this time.

"Izumi, the car is here" said Ichi. Yobio nodded, and smiled to the girl.

"We can definitely help you" said Yobio. She led the girl towards the car, and sat beside her. Then, Sora and Ichi followed Yobio to the car, and sat in front of them.

**-x-**

"Gumi, we have found the cause of the earthquake…" began Yobio as she entered Gumi's office. Gumi stood up, and smiled to the black haired girl next to Yobio.

"Hello! Who may you be…?" asked Gumi. "Oh, how rude of me. I am Megpoid Gumi, the leader of The Rebellion" said Gumi.

"I-I am Shizuko Maki…" said the girl, supposedly Maki.

"We want you to join The Rebellion, can you?" asked Gumi. Maki shifted a bit with her feet, and looked at the ground. "You can think over it, if you want" said Gumi with a gentle smile.

"I'll think over it…" said Maki. "But, if I may ask, can you afford a room to me…?" asked Maki. Yobio almost forgot.

"Oh, that's right! Maki is the cause of the earthquake at the Northern Gate, and all the houses were destroyed, so supposedly; her house is destroyed to. Can you please give her a room here?" asked Yobio.

"Of course I can! I am not that cold-hearted as that Kaito…" said Gumi.

"Was someone talking about me?" asked a man's voice. Gumi looked up.

"Who could possibly talking about you, my dear?" asked Gumi sweet. A blue haired man entered the room, with an ice cone in his hand.

"Well, the only one I heard talking about me is… You" he said and pointed to Gumi. Gumi sweat-dropped.

"Maybe it is because you are the one who is cold-hearted" said Gumi. "Anyways, Yobio-chan can lead to your room!" said Gumi.

"Of course" said Yobio with a sarcastic tone. "Let Yobiokosu do the rest…"

"Oh, by the way. Sora-chan, you have to take a test. It was my mistake you got a mission without passing the test. Would you mind to do it tomorrow?" asked Gumi. Sora shook her head.

"No, not at all!" she said with a smile.

"Newbie…" muttered Yobio. Sora glared at her.

**-x-**

**Next day. **

"Shizuko Maki-chan, please come to my office" said Gumi's voice through the speaker. Maki stood up from her bed with a frown. Then, someone knocked on her door.

"Oi, Maki. Should I led you to the office?" asked Yobio. Maki nodded. A few minutes later, they stood in front of the door. "Well, good luck!" said Yobio as she walked away with a wave. Maki gulped, but entered the office.

"Ugh, Kaito-kun… Please get out!" said Gumi as she pointed to the door where Maki was standing.

"Okay, Gumi-chan!" Kaito said happily as he hopped to the door. "Oh, hi!" Kaito said, as he passed Maki.

"Maki-chan! Glad you're here! Hope you thought about joining The Rebellion?" asked Gumi. Maki nodded. "So, do you want to join?" she asked. Maki nodded again. Gumi smiled. "Oh, I am so happy we have another new member! As I said to Sora-chan, you have to take a pass to join The Rebellion officially. Do you want to take it tomorrow?" asked Gumi.

"Yeah, sure…" Maki said.

"Thank you so much, Maki-chan!" said Gumi. Gumi stood up, and walked to a small table in the back of the room. "Tsukine Sora-chan, please come to my office" she said, as she pressed a button. A few minutes later, Sora entered the room.

"YO?" she began.

"Sora-chan, I hope you are ready for the test?" asked Gumi. Sora nodded. "Alrighty! Then, let's begin!" said Gumi and smiled.

"Uh…" she began. "Can I take a shower first…?" asked Sora.

"Of course" said Gumi. Sora quickly ran away.

* * *

><p><strong>Inspire-chan (2011): <strong>Hello! Oh, I am so terribly sorry I didn't update the last few days. You see, I get bad grades at my school, because I sleep during class, and escape from it. And, I was moving to another building. Why? The orphanage I first lived at, doesn't really like me, so they send me to another orphanage (: (Psst. If you don't know, I am an orphan!)

So, about this chapter… Shizuko Maki is No Account's OC.

I have an awesome idea! I will make a Photobooks sequel, when I am done with Photobooks, which will take about 30 chapters… I think! All the characters mentioned in the story, will take part in the sequel too!

About the reviews, I am so honored! I just have three chapters, and I already have… 17 reviews! Thank you all for reviewing this… amateur-story (:

No Account, if you are reading this… Can you possibly tell the relationship of your OC and Izumi Yobiokosu and the others? And, would you please tell me also a black outfit you can wear during the missions? Thank you!


	5. PB: Chapter IV

**Photobooks: **Chapter 4.

"Ah, finally! The test is through!" exclaimed Sora.

"Is it that hard…?" asked Shizuko quietly. Sora looked at her.

"Huh? What did you say? You're too quiet!" Sora said, and leaned in front of Shizuko's face. "You have to speak more clearly to talk to people"

"Oi, newbie. Don't talk so harsh to… other newbie's" said a voice from behind Sora. Sora straightened up, and stared at the brown haired girl behind her.

"Shut up!" exclaimed Sora. Yobio sighed, and rolled her eyes.

"Shizuko, are you alright?" asked Yobio. Shizuko nodded slowly. They were sitting in the living room, watching TV.

"Are you ready kids? Aye, aye captain!" said the child voices on TV. Yobio looked at the TV, and got starry eyes.

"SPONGEBOB!" she yelled, ran to the couch, and plopped down. Sora and Shizuko looked at her, and they both sweat-dropped. Yobio definitely a childish side in her.

"Aren't you a bit too old for SpongeBob?" asked Sora. Yobio glared at her, and she folded her arms.

"Nobody gets too old for SpongeBob!" Yobio said. Sora groaned, and put her head in her hands. A quarter later, SpongeBob had already ended. "I miss SpongeBob already!" whined Yobio. "Well, time for the dojo!" she said, and stood up.

"Dojo? You have a dojo? Cool!" said Sora. Yobio glared at her.

"It's not cool anymore when you're in there…" Yobio said. Sora glared back. She walked away, and a few minutes later she came back with a short sleeved SpongeBob shirt, black pants till her knees, black sneakers and black fingerless gloves. "Are you two coming?" asked Yobio. They nodded, and followed her.

"Geez, it's cold outside… I hope you have training inside…" said Sora as she rubbed her arms. Yobio stopped with walking, and slowly turned around, and smirked.

"Hehe…" Yobio evil laughed. "Training is outside, because… I feel like it" she said, and threw her arms behind her head. Sora groaned.

**-x-**

"Ah, finally… We're here" said Yobio and stared at the wide field in front of her. "Hey, who is that?" asked Yobio as she looks to a light brown haired boy, wielding a sword.

"He looks… weird" said Sora. Yobio turned around.

"Don't say that to people you don't even know. Come, we are going to talk to him" said Yobio. Sora didn't hear her, and didn't noticed Shizuko and Yobio walking away. After a while, she noticed.

"H-Hey! Don't leave me behind!" exclaimed Sora as she ran after the two girls. Yobio watched the boy practicing with his sword.

"Yo," began Yobio. "You practice very well. Do you practice often?" asked Yobio. The boy stopped, and turned around. Not only he had beautiful light brown hair, he also had mysterious dark green eyes.

"Yeah…" he said in a rather uncaring voice. He also had a uncaring expression.

"Well then, you're sword is rather… unique. Am I right?" asked Yobio. The boy looked at his sword, and shrugged.

"I guess" he said. Yobio held out her hand.

"Izumi Yobiokosu" said Yobio. The boy stared at her hand, and took it.

"Takama… Yoshimaru" he said again in a boring voice. Yobio sweat-dropped.

"You don't have to be so… boring" she said. Sora pushed her away.

"My name is Tsukine Sora!" she said, and also held out her hand. He also took her hand. "And this is Maki Shizuko!" Sora said as she stepped on step beside her, to show Shizuko.

"Can I go back now?" he asked. They all sweat-dropped, and nodded.

"He is… still weird" said Sora. Yobio rolled her eyes.

"Maybe you think he is weird because… you love him!" said Yobio teasing. Sora fumed.

"YOBIO!" she yelled. Yobio quickly ran away, with Sora running behind her.

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!" Yobio yelled.

"YOBIOO!"

**-x-**

"You didn't have to hit me so… hard" said Yobio as she rubbed the spot where a bandage was.

"That's what you get for saying to me I love him" said Sora, as she rubbed her fist.

"I'm tired…" said Shizuko, quiet as always.

"Me too…" replied Yobio. Then, she sat up. "Why was he at the dojo?" asked Yobio. Sora looked at her.

"What do you mean? The dojo is for everyone, right?" asked Sora. Yobio shook her head.

"It's actually only for The Rebellion…" Yobio said.

"Well, not now anymore!" said Sora. Yobio stood up, and walked to Gumi's office.

"Yo, Gumi!" said Yobio. Gumi looked up from her work.

"What is it, Yobio-chan?" Gumi asked. Yobio sighed, with a angry face.

"The dojo is only meant for The Rebellion. So, what was that guy doing there at the dojo?" asked Yobio, as she clenched her fists.

"Huh? You mean Takama-kun? Oh, I hadn't told you yet, didn't I?" said Gumi, and stood up and walked to a bookshelf. She grabbed a book, sat back down, and coughed. "He joined The Rebellion just this morning" she said.

"Heck, you didn't even told me!" said Yobio, and slammed her hands on her desk. Gumi looked up, and smiled a sadistic smile.

"Don't be sad, Yobio-chan. There are a lot of surprises ahead of you" she said. Yobio gritted her teeth.

"I am going back, before I kill you…" said Yobio. Gumi smiled. Yobio opened the door, and slammed the door behind her shut. When she slammed the door shut, she noticed Shizuko and Sora standing behind the door. "What the heck were you doing here?" asked Yobio. Sora grinned nervously and scratched the back of her head.

"U-Uh, nothing!" she said. "W-We weren't eavesdropping or something!" Yobio glared at her.

"Hey, we have to do something" said Yobio. Sora and Shizuko looked more serious now.

"What kind of mission did we get?" asked Sora. Yobio shifted her feet.

"Well, it isn't what we call a 'mission', but more like spying" said Yobio. Sora's face brightened.

"Finally something that has to do with crime!" said Sora. Shizuko was just looking at them, quietly.

"Great! Let's go!" said Yobio. They were already in their black clothes, so they could walk outside easily.

**-x-**

"Okay, so where is Takama?" asked Sora. Yobio looked around on the dojo field.

"Maybe he is somewhere near the sword practicing. He was practicing with a sword after all…" said Yobio. Shizuko and Sora nodded. They walked to the Sword Dojo Area, and saw a boy standing with Gumi.

"Hey, there is Takama…!" said Sora. Yobio nodded. She made a sign to come closer. They looked like thieves, or real spies.

"Shh. Be quiet!" whispered Yobio.

"_So, I want you to spy on Kouhei, tomorrow_" said Gumi. Yobio gritted her teeth. She was vice-captain, she would get the highest rank missions. She stood up, but Sora grabbed her wrist.

"Don't!" she whispered. Yobio sighed, and kneeled down back on her spot.

"_Of course_" Takama replied. Yobio wanted to beat the lights out of him, and bury him far in the ground. But she wouldn't, he was new in The Rebellion.

"_Ah, thank you Takama-kun!_" said Gumi in a _too _cheerful voice. Yobio rolled her eyes at this.

"We have to go back. Now" said Yobio. Sora looked at her.

"Why?" asked Sora. Sweat rolled of Yobio's head.

"B-Because-" Yobio started walking.

"Yobio-chan, are you there?" asked Gumi. Yobio stopped with walking, and gulped.

"N-No! Yobio is away to… uh… an ordered mission to Kouhei!" Yobio said. Sora gulped too.

"A-And Sora and Shizuko are with her" said Sora.

"What are you doing?" asked a voice behind them. They turned around, and saw Ichi.

"Ich! Be quiet! We are trying to escape from Gumi!" said Yobio with a finger in front of her mouth. Ichi sighed.

"It's no use, Gumi already saw you" said Ichi. Sora looked confused.

"How can she see us, when we are here? Behind a wall?" asked Sora.

"Gumi has inhuman eyesight. She already saw you from the beginning" Ichi said. Yobio stood up.

"If she already saw me, she should explain things to me" she said, and walked to Gumi.

"Ah, Yobio-cha-"

"Don't 'Yobio-chan' me. You have some things to explain to me, Gumi" said Yobio. Sora, Shizuko and Ichi catched up with her, and stopped beside her.

"What do you mean?" asked Gumi innocently.

"Don't act so innocent. You know what I mean! You offered a mission to Takama to spy on Kouhei. I am vice-captain, so I should get high ranked missions!" said Yobio. Gumi laughed.

"It was just a joke, Yobio-chan. Of course I would give you that mission. I can't give high ranked missions to people who aren't vice-captains, like you" said Gumi. Yobio sighed in relief.

"I hate you, Gumi…" she groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>Inspire-chan (2012): <strong>Takama Yoshimaru is Ryu-NGS's OC.

I am so excited about the sequel, that I even want to start right away! Guess I shouldn't do that, or else my story fails…

Oh, in the other chapter, there was this new girl. She is called Shizuko Maki. I called her Maki, because I thought it was her first name, it should have been Shizuko. Maki is her last name. Sorry for the misunderstanding! Hope it didn't confuse you.

Soon enough, the story takes a little twist, and is going to be very awesome! So, be prepared for Inspire-chan's Ultimate Banzai-Attack! (IUB-A)

Now, I have revealed two of Yobio's secrets: She is a huge SpongeBob fan! (: In real, I like SpongeBob too, and since her main appearance contains a SpongeBob shirt, I thought that I would make her a SpongeBob fan! And, if you still didn't noticed… Yobio is immune to cold. When Sora, Shizuko and Yobio were walking outside, Yobio only wore a short sleeved shirt.

Oh, Gumi thinks she is a queen, so she acts snobby and sadistic and all. About Kaito, he isn't coldhearted at all. Gumi said that because ice-cream is cold, so she said it literally.

The dojo has a few dojo fields. Like for swords, the area is called: 'Sword Dojo Area'. And for others it is called: 'Cho Taikoku Area'. That means 'Superpowers Area'.

Should I let another OC of mine enter? Someone who is not supposed to be with The Rebellion, but works for Kouhei? It's up to you!


	6. PB SPECIAL: Happy Birthday Yobio! Part 2

**Photobooks: **Chapter V.

**Photobooks Special: **Yobiokosu's Birthday!

"Happy birthday, Yobio!" yelled Meiko as she threw open the curtains. Yobio groaned, and crept back under her blankets.

"Shut those bloody curtains! I can't stand light at all!" yelled Yobio back. Meiko rolled her eyes, and pulled away the blankets.

"What is it with all this noise…?" asked a sleepy Sora. She rubbed her eyes when she came into Yobio's dark blue room.

"Yobio has turned fourteen today!" said Meiko. Yobio waved with her hand.

"Ignore that" she murmured. Sora also rolled her eyes. She pulled Yobio out of her bed.

"Come on, get out!" Sora said as she pulled with all her strength. Yobio still had her eyes closed.

"Yobio, you have to get out. We are going to celebrate your birthday!" said Meiko. Yobio groaned.

"But it isn't even important…" she said.

"Of course it is. Now, stand up!" said Meiko. Yobio stood up, and rubbed her eyes. She wore a black shirt, with black sport pants till her knees, and white socks. Meiko and Sora grabbed her hands, and led her to the living room. There was a cloth on the wall with: 'Happy Birthday Yobio!'.

"Happy Birthday!" all the people yelled. Everyone was there. Ichi, Shizuko, Takama, Kaito, Rin and Len, and other people. Yobio stared at them, and shut her ears. The people became quiet as she shut her ears.

"You're too noisy…" said Yobio. Everyone sweat dropped. "Well, bring me those presents!" yelled Yobio with a grin. Everyone smiled, except for Shizuko and Ichi. They smiled a faint smile, you couldn't even see.

**-x-**

"Ah, geez… Too much presents…" groaned Yobio. Gumi walked to her.

"I have a marvelous present for you, Yobio-chan" she said. Yobio raised an eyebrow.

"Well, where is it?" she asked. Gumi smiled.

"It is at the headquarters of Kouhei" she said. Everyone stopped talking, to listen to Gumi.

"I have a… mission to spy on Kouhei…?" asked Yobio. Gumi nodded. "Finally! After all those months of waiting, I have a mission to spy on Kouhei!" said Yobio as she threw her arms in the air. "Can I bring some people?" she asked. Gumi nodded.

"Five people at least" she said. Yobio thought for a second.

"Ichi, Sora, Shizuko, Takama, Miku," she began. A teal haired girl also looked up. "Would you care to accompany me on this mission?" asked Yobio. The five nodded. "Great!" she said.

**-x-**

"Who are you exactly?" asked Sora to the teal haired girl. The girl turned around.

"My name is Hatsune Miku!" she said in a happy voice. Sora leaned to Yobio.

"Is she a clown in The Rebellion?" asked Sora. Yobio punched Sora in the arm.

"Of course she isn't! She is the commander!" said Yobio. Sora looked at Miku, and then looked back to Yobio. She pointed to Miku.

"She is the commander? What the heck…?"

"So, first we go to Kouhei's headquarters, then infiltrate" said Miku. Everyone nodded.

**-x-**

A few hours later, they were standing in front of a black like building.

"So, this is Kouhei's headquarter? Different from what I saw before…" said Ichi. Miku nodded.

"We should split up. If one of us is caught, the rest will be caught also. If we split up, there is still a group who could overhear Kouhei" said Miku serious. It was quite scary to see Miku serious.

"Ich, would you come with me?" asked Yobio. Ichi nodded.

"U-Uh, Yobio" began Sora. "Can I come with you?" asked Sora. She wasn't embarrassed at all, but she was afraid that Yobio would laugh at her.

"Well, we're both good in crime, so it won't be bad. But, don't steal all the pride from me!" said Yobio and pointed in Sora's face. Sora smirked, and bit Yobio's finger.

"OW!" yelled Yobio. Miku put her hand quickly on her mouth.

"Are you crazy? Don't yell so hard! Kouhei might send people here!" Miku said. Yobio nodded. "Well, Shizuko-chan and Takama-kun will come with me"

"Sure…" sighed Takama. The two groups split up. They did not know, a green and a yellow eye were watching them.

**-x-**

**Yobio, Sora and Ichi.**

"Okay, we have to go this way… I think" said Ichi and pointed to her left. Sora shook her head.

"No, no. This way!" said Sora, and pointed to her right.

"We go this way" said Yobio and pointed in front of her. Sora and Ichi sighed, and followed Yobio. Suddenly, footsteps were heard. The got behind a wall, and saw two men in red and black walking past them. Yobio made a sign to walk further. Then, they heard voices.

"_I understand. I just have to destroy them?_" asked the girl. The man in front of her nodded. The girl had gruesome scars on her face, that was meant to be to keep her face on the right place. It was also on her clothes, legs, arms, and shoes. She had green hair, green and yellow eyes, and a white skin. She stood rather… with a bump in her back. It must be due to her big hands in front, who hanged almost on the floor. She also had fangs, that stuck out her mouth.

"Who the heck is that?" whispered Sora. Yobio shrugged.

"Someone who is not born in the right place…" said Yobio. They got a bit closer. The green haired girl turned around, and smiled a psychotic smile. Yobio, Sora and Ichi stared in horror.

"Fufufufufu~" laughed the girl. Yobio, Sora and Ichi just stood there, heart beating in their throats. "I smell… food!" said the girl. Yobio made a sword of wind. Sora quietly made a weapon, and Ichi made a huge shield. The girl started walking. Of course, due to her hands, she stood first on one foot, then on the other while she walked.

"We have to get away…" whispered Yobio. Suddenly, the girl stood behind them. Her head tilted to the side, and smiled a psychotic smile.

"Food…" said the girl, and saliva dropped from her mouth. "I am gonna eat you!" she said.

**-x-**

**Miku, Shizuko and Takama. **

"Okay, we have to be quiet. We won't want to be caught, ne?" asked Miku. Shizuko nodded. After a few minutes of walking, Miku stopped, which let Shizuko bump into her back.

"What is it…?" asked Takama, still with a boring voice.

"Someone is there…" said Miku. They quickly got behind a wall, and saw a blonde haired girl walking in the hallway. She had one yellow eye, and one blue eye. She had gruesome scars on her face, clothes, legs and arms. She also had a white skin. "Devereux… Joker" whispered Miku.

"Who is that?" asked Shizuko. It wasn't needed to let Shizuko whisper, because she already has a quiet voice.

"That is Devereux Joker. She looks innocent, but she is a psychotic killer" whispered Miku. Miku was right. Devereux Joker looked innocent, because of her cute face. Devereux Joker stopped walking.

"I smell… people…" she said. Miku, Shizuko and Takama held their breath. Then Devereux Joker walked on. When she was out of sight, Miku sighed.

"Okay, now we go on" said Miku.

"I can't let you infiltrate my Master's headquarter" said Devereux Joker suddenly from behind them. Takama turned around.

"Sorry, we already did" he said. Devereux's face turned from cute, to psychotic.

"Do I look hungry?" asked Devereux. Miku gritted her teeth. She grabbed a megaphone from behind. Shizuko and Takama looked at her, and sweat dropped. Miku also grabbed two big black earphones.

"Put this on" said Miku, and gave the earphones to Shizuko and Takama. Shizuko and Takama nodded, and put on the earphones. Then, Miku screamed through the megaphone. Very hard. If this were an anime, the whole screen would shake.

**-x-**

**Yobio, Sora and Ichi.**

"AAAAAHHH!" screamed somebody. Yobio looked up from her fight with the green haired girl.

"Miku…" Yobio said.

"ARGH!" yelled Sora as she rushed to the girl with her sword.

"SORA! DON'T!" yelled Yobio. When Sora hit the girl, she got electrocuted. Then, Sora fell on the ground. "Geez, reckless girl…" said Yobio. She grabbed a small clock, and stopped time with it. She rushed to the girl, and slammed with her wind-hail. When she continued time, the girl fell on the ground. Yobio ran to Sora, and shook her. "Sora, wake up!" said Yobio. She made a sign to Ichi.

"What is it?" asked Ichi as she kneeled next to Yobio.

"Help me to help her up" said Yobio. Ichi nodded. They ran to the place where Miku was. When they got there, they saw a blonde haired girl standing over Miku. Whose face was covered in blood.

"M-Miku…" murmured Yobio.

**End of Part 1. **

* * *

><p><strong>Inspire-chan (2012): <strong>Happy Birthday, Yobio! Today is Yobio's real birthday. I made her exactly on December the 4th, so I thought, I am going to make a Special for Yobio! Yes, other characters are going to have their birthday too!

Laughing Joker, and Devereux Joker are the new characters in Photobooks! Hope you like them!

By the way, this is Part 1. Tomorrow, I think is Part 2.


	7. PB SPECIAL: Happy Birthday Yobio! Part 1

**Photobooks: **Chapter 6.

**Photobooks Special: **Yobiokosu's Birthday!

**Part 2. **

"M-Miku…" murmured Yobio as she looked in horror at the teal haired girl covered in blood. Takama and Shizuko were standing a few meters behind Miku, panting. Devereux Joker turned her head. Her whole head.

"More… food…" said Devereux hungry. Yobio gritted her teeth. "More… blood…" she said. Then, she rushed at full speed to Yobio. She slashed with her arm, but the hit never came. Yobio looked in front of her.

"Takama!" she exclaimed. Takama stood in front of Yobio, defending her with his sword. How come he was so fast?

"Help… Miku…" he said. Yobio nodded, and ran past Devereux and Takama. She kneeled next to Miku.

"Miku! Can you hear me?" asked Yobio and shook Miku. Miku stirred a bit.

"Y-Yobio…?" asked Miku. "Y-You're here…" she whispered. Yobio looked around.

"Isn't there a damn healer somewhere?" asked Yobio stressed. Ichi kneeled beside Yobio, and shook her head. She felt her pulse.

"Her heartbeat is fading…" said Ichi. Yobio widened her eyes. She stood up. Takama was already defeated.

"You…" Yobio said while pointing to Devereux. Devereux turned around. "You killed Miku…"

"Fufufufufu~!" Devereux laughed. "It was worth it. Her blood is tasty" she said. Yobio made a wind-sword.

"That's why, I am going to defeat you" said Yobio. Devereux laughed psychotically.

"You can't defeat me! I am stronger than you!" she said.

"I can simply defeat you, you know why?" asked Yobio with a grin. She pointed her sword to Devereux. "Because I am Yobiokosu!" she said, and rushed to Devereux. She slammed with her sword, but Devereux dodged it. Then, Devereux slammed with her arm, but Yobio dodged it with her sword. Secretly, behind her back, Yobio made a wind-dagger. When she saw a spot, she slammed with the dagger in Devereux's stomach. Devereux widened her eyes, and fell on the ground.

"I-Impossible…" she whispered. Yobio ran back to Miku.

"Miku! Please hang on! We're going to the hospital!" said Yobio. Ichi nodded, and they counted to three. Then, they lifted Miku, and ran away. Takama, Sora, Shizuko running behind them.

**-x-**

"How is she doing?" asked Yobio, as she stood up when the doctor came out of her room.

"She is not doing well…" said the doctor. Yobio gritted her teeth, and punched the wall.

"Damn that Devereux…" she murmured. Ichi lay a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"It's gonna be okay, Yobio" said Ichi. Yobio sighed, and nodded.

"We have to put her in coma, for the time being. We need your permission" said the doctor. Yobio shook her head.

"Of course not. I expect you don't want the same" said Yobio. The doctor nodded.

"Of course. By the way, my name is Dr. Yoake Kosei" said Kosei. He held out his hand, but Yobio refused to shake hands with him. He felt uncomfortable, and let his hand fall beside him. "If you'll excuse me, I will be in my office" said Kosei. Kosei walked away.

"Pf, the nerve of that guy…" muttered Yobio under her breath.

"What happened to Miku?" asked a boy similar to Miku. Yobio stood there, with a confused look on her face. Then, she remembered who he was.

"Ah, she was attacked by Devereux Joker" answered Yobio. The boy looked down.

"If I were there on time… I could've saved her…" he said.

"Tsk, sibling-love…" murmured Yobio, and folded her arms. Deep inside her, she felt jealous she hadn't any sibling any more.

"Oi, have you some information about Hikaru Yono?" asked a girl with grey hair with pink highlight, and pink eyes, at the desk of a woman.

"Let's see… No, sorry. I don't have it" said the woman as she put down the papers again.

"Damn it…" she said and clenched her fist. A boy with bright orange hair and emerald eyes like stood next to her. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"You'll find him, I'm sure of it!" he said. The girl shook of his hand, and looked at the floor. Yobio felt pity for her, and walked up to the two.

"I can help you" said Yobio. The girl looked at her, hope clouding her eyes.

"You can?" she asked hopefully. Yobio nodded.

"I work for The Rebellion. We have a so called 'communicator'. She can help you find your brother" said Yobio. The girl looked at her with a strange look.

"How do you know I am looking for my brother?" she asked. Yobio had to make a quick reason.

"Who would you else be looking for? Your boyfriend? That's the least thing people would look for" said Yobio. The girl sighed.

"Well, please help me" she said. Yobio nodded, and held out her hand.

"Izumi Yobiokosu" said Yobio. The girl shook Yobio's hand.

"Hikaru Yone" said Yone. Yobio turned to the boy who was looking outside.

"Oi," said Yobio. The boy turned around, and smiled. "My name is Izumi Yobiokosu" said Yobio.

"Akine Kiba!" said Kiba. The two smiled at each other, instantly creating a great bond.

"Well, let me bring you to The Capital" said Yobio. Yone and Kiba nodded.

**-x-**

Yobio knocked on a door. "Neru?" asked Yobio. The door opened, and it revealed a girl with long blonde hair in a side ponytail.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Yone, this girl, is looking for her brother, and hasn't succeeded yet. Maybe you could help" said Yobio. Neru thought for a second.

"Well, I am busy for Gumi, but I guess I have some free time" said Neru. Yone smiled.

"Thank you!" said Yone. Neru smiled back. Then, Neru hold out her hand.

"My name is Akita Neru, what is yours?" asked Neru.

"Hikaru Yone, and this is my best friend Akine Kiba" said Yone. Neru also shook hands with Kiba.

"Akine Kiba" he said.

"Well, Yone-san. Come with me" said Neru. So, Kiba was left alone with Yobio.

"Cool charm" said Yobio while she stared at the wooden charm on his neck.

"Ah, thanks" said Kiba.

"So, uh… What uh, do you like to do?" asked Yobio starting a conversation.

"Oh, I like to play drums" said Kiba. Yobio looked at him with starry eyes.

"So awesome! Can you teach me?" asked Yobio. Kiba scratched the back of his head.

"Well… Okay" he said. Yobio smiled at him. She held out her fist. He punched with his fist against hers.

"Thanks" she said.

"Hey, if I may ask. Why were you at Aohoshi Hospital?" asked Kiba.

"Oh, a friend of mine kinda got attacked by a psycho" said Yobio.

"Ah, okay" replied Kiba. "Uh, would you mind if I joined The Rebellion?" asked Kiba.

"Of course not! Come with me right away!" said Yobio, and grabbed his hand. They ran to Gumi's office. "Gumi! Another one wants to join The Rebellion!" said Yobio. Gumi turned around. She was looking outside.

"Ah, hello! My name is Megpoid Gumi!" said Gumi with a smile.

"My name is Akine Kiba" said Kiba.

"So, you want to join The Rebellion? Sign this paper to take a test, please" Gumi said. "Oh, I've heard of Miku-chan. I hope everything gets better with her" said Gumi.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Dr. Kosei wants to talk to you" said Ichi as she entered Gumi's office. Gumi nodded.

"Of course" said Gumi and walked away. When she was out of the office, Yobio sighed.

"There is something suspicious about Kosei. He looks… familiar…" said Yobio.

"Maybe he is some acquaintance of Gumi" said Kiba.

**-x-**

"So, what is his name?" asked Neru as they entered her office. Everywhere were computers, laptops, phones.

"Hikaru Yono" said Yone. Neru nodded, and got behind a computer. She typed in his name.

"Hikaru, Hikaru, Hikaru… Yono! Found it. Last seen five years ago. It may be hard to find someone who disappeared five years ago" said Neru. Yone nodded disappointed.

"I-I understand…" said Yone.

"But I will try my best" said Neru with a smile. Yone smiled back.

"Thanks" Yone replied.

"And?" asked Kiba as he and Yobio entered Neru's office.

"Neru will try" said Yone.

"That's good…" said Kiba with a smile.

**-x-**

"You know… It's quite boring without Yobio here…" said Sora. She was laying down on the roof with Shizuko and Takama. "No fights…"

"I'm hungry…" said Takama. Sora nodded.

"Then let's get back. Come, Shizuko" said Sora. Shizuko nodded, and stood up.

* * *

><p><strong>Inspire-chan (2012): <strong>Hikaru Yone and Akine Kiba are Nami Uchiha 1313's OC's.

Haha, I will keep a secret if Miku dies, or not! Who is the mysterious doctor, that wants to put Miku in coma by the way?

And, Neru entered the story! She isn't nice at all, but that's first impression. Isn't it?

I finished Part 2! Now, onto the normal chapters (:

By the way, I thank:  
>- Sayumi-tan.<br>- Nami Uchiha 1313.  
>- No Account.<br>- asianchibi99  
>- LovelyCuteVanillaCupcake.<p>

For supporting my story! Thanks!


	8. PB: Authors note 1

**WARNING FOR ALL MY DEAR READERS!**

The people from my orphanage took away my computer, so I may not be able to write for a while, but I hope to skip class, to write for you all!

I am so sorry! I feel like crying! I will try my best to update a new chapter of Photobooks, so please bear with it for a while!

In the meanwhile, please look at my homepage, and DeviantArt. I updated Laughing Joker and Devereux Joker on it. My homepage is: inspire-chan . webklik . nl

Please wait for a while, I'll finish as soon as I can! Before that, I'll show you a preview of the first part.

* * *

><p>"Are you coming to visit Miku, or not?" asked Yobio annoyed. Gumi smiled, and put her hand under her chin.<p>

"What would you do, if I didn't?" asked Gumi. Yobio clenched her fist.

"Kill you, then bring back to life, and then kill you again," said Yobio. "Just come with me"

"I am a bit busy, sorry" said Gumi. Yobio rolled her eyes, and walked away.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading this, I really appreciate it!<p> 


	9. PB: Chapter VII

**Photobooks: **Chapter 7.

"Are you coming to visit Miku, or not?" asked Yobio annoyed. Gumi smiled, and put her hand under her chin.

"What would you do, if I didn't?" asked Gumi. Yobio clenched her fist.

"Kill you, then bring back to life, and then kill you again," said Yobio. "Just come with me"

"I am a bit busy, sorry" said Gumi. Yobio rolled her eyes, and walked away. Slightly, Gumi smirked.

"What is it?" asked Ichi as she saw Yobio walking in the hall.

"That stupid Gumi isn't coming with us…" said Yobio. Ichi looked at her.

"I'm sure she has a reason" she said. Yobio rolled her eyes again.

"Sure…" Yobio sighed.

**-x-**

"The Police Force is searching for an illegal shape shifter, have you seen her, please call the police!" said the woman on TV. Yobio put some chips in her mouth. She was watching TV with Ichi, Sora, Shizuko, Takama, Yone and Kiba.

"Should we help the police?" asked Kiba. Yobio sighed.

"Well, the police is part of Kouhei, so it may not be safe, but let's try!" said Yobio and stood up. The others nodded, and also stood up. Minutes later, they were standing outside.

"Where should we look first?" asked Yone. Sora shrugged, and threw her arms behind her head.

"I don't know! Maybe we should ask around!" said Sora. Yobio smacked her on the head.

"Idiot! We'll be called suspicious if we ask around! What kind of person asks around for an illegal shape shifter?" asked Yobio. Sora rubbed the spot where Yobio hit her.

"Well, sorry!" she exclaimed. Ichi sweat dropped.

"Can't you guys stop fighting for once?" asked Ichi. Yobio and Sora glared at each other.

"Well, let's go!" said Kiba.

**-x-**

"if you'll excuse me, I am going to ask" said Sora, and walked away. Yobio slapped her forehead.

"She is so reckless…" Yobio groaned.

"Excuse me, but can you tell me where I can find this 'shape shifter'? I would like to help the police" said Sora. The man nodded and pointed to an alley.

"She ran past me, with police agents running behind her. She was last seen in that alley" he said. Sora bowed.

"Thank you!" she said. She walked with a grin to the group. "Told ya it would work!" said Sora and put her hands on her hips. Yobio rolled her eyes.

"Where is that shape shifter then?" she asked. Sora pointed to the alley.

"There!" she said. Sora and the others ran towards the alley. There they saw a girl with dark red hair, in short layered hair. Her eyes had a beautiful violet color. Yobio walked up to her.

"What are you doing?" she asked. The girl gasped, and fell on her back. "Are you okay?" asked Yobio, and handed out her hand. The girl nodded and grabbed her hand.

"I'm hiding for the Police Force" said the girl. Yobio looked at her.

"Are you the shape shifter?" asked Yobio. The girl nodded.

"You aren't going to let them arrest me, aren't you?" asked the girl. Yobio sighed and shook her head.

"I am not _that _heartless" she said. Behind her, Sora coughed. "You, shut up!" said Yobio. Sora snickered. "Do you need some help with something?" asked Yobio. The girl nodded.

"I need to escape, before I get caught. I can't get caught, I have to save my sister…" she said. Yobio nodded, and held out her hand.

"Izumi Yobiokosu, what's yours?" asked Yobio. The girl grabbed her hand.

"Kimyona Mieru" she said. She looked at the others behind Yobio.

"This is Tsuki-" Yobio began, but was cut off by Sora.

"I can tell my own name, alright? My name is Tsukine Sora!" she said. "These are Maki Shizuko, Yoshimaru Takama, Sonohara Ichi, Akine Kiba and Hikaru Yone!" she said, while pointing. Mieru nodded.

"Nice to meet you" said Mieru.

"Okay, everyone, stop being so mushy…" said Yobio. Sora glared at her. "Well, we can afford a place for you. If you want to find your sister, I suppose she was caught by Kouhei, you can join The Rebellion" told Yobio. Mieru nodded.

"Thank you" she said. Yobio grinned.

"No problem, mate!" she said. Mieru smiled back at her.

"Okay, okay! Let's get back to The Capital!" said Kiba.

"Yeah, we should get back, don't we?" asked Yone. Yobio nodded.

"Okay, then! Let's go back!" said Yobio.

**-x-**

"We're back!" said Yobio as she entered The Capital. A woman with long silver hair in a ribbon in the back, and red eyes stood in front of them.

"And where were you, Yobio-san?" asked the woman. Yobio sweat dropped.

"I-I was… a-away" she said. Sora leaned over to Yone.

"Is she… afraid?" asked Sora. Yone shrugged, and folded her arms.

"And I ask, where?" asked the woman.

"O-Oi, Haku… Aren't you wasting your time to me?" asked Yobio. Yowane Haku folded her arms, and looked at Yobio.

"I am not going away till you tell me where you've been" she said. Yobio sighed.

"I've been out for a walk…" said Yobio, and scratched the back of her head.

"Such a long time? And why aren't you dirty?" asked Haku. "You weren't stealing this time?"

"N-No…" began Yobio. "I hadn't time to change my clothes today… Maybe tonight" said Yobio. Haku still stared at her.

"I'll keep my eye on you, young lady…" said Haku. Yobio nodded. Haku walked away. When she was away, Yobio sighed in relief.

"Phew! I haven't been caught!" said Yobio. Sora walked up to her with a smirk.

"Where you afraid?" she asked. Yobio glared at her.

"Of course I wasn't! The Almighty Yobio isn't afraid for anything!" said Yobio, and folded her arms. She threw her head in the air with confidence.

"Yeah, right…" said Sora.

"Anyways, we have to report to Gumi!" said Yobio. The rest nodded. "Mieru, come with me!" she said. Mieru nodded, and followed Yobio.

"Who is Gumi?" asked Mieru.

"She is the leader of us…" said Yobio. She knocked on a door. "Gumi!" she said, and opened the door. Gumi sat on a big black chair in front of the huge window.

"What is it?" asked Gumi. She spun the chair to Yobio. She put her hand under her chin princess-like.

"I know they're illegal, but I've brought the last shape shifter…" said Yobio carefully. Gumi smiled.

"That isn't a problem at all! The more the merrier I say" said Gumi. Mieru nodded, and bowed. "You will take the test today, please go to room 437" said Gumi to Mieru. Mieru nodded, and walked away.

"Well, I'm going too!" said Yobio, and threw her arms behind her head.

"Yobio-chan," began Gumi. Yobio turned around. "Would you like to go to some… vacation?" asked Gumi. Yobio thought for a second.

"Yeah, sure. Where?" asked Yobio.

"The Junhoshi Mountains. I've actually already signed you to a staying place" said Gumi. Yobio nodded.

"You aren't coming?" asked Yobio. Gumi shook her head.

"As the leader, I have to take the responsibility of holding up the group" said Gumi.

"Yeah, yeah… Don't overwork!" Yobio said. Light started shining in Gumi's office. Yobio smiled a gentle smile. "Let's do something together again, sometimes…" she said. Gumi smiled a sad smile, and instantly felt guilty.

"Thanks… Yobio-chan" she said. Yobio nodded, and walked away.

**-x-**

"Hey, you guys! Tomorrow we're going on a vacation!" said Yobio happily. Kiba smiled too.

"That's awesome!" he said. They grinned to each other.

"Where are we going?" asked Takama.

"We're going to the Junhoshi Mountains. Awesome, ain't it?" asked Yobio with a grin.

"Well, time to pack!" said Yone.

"I am going to take a shower first!" said Sora, and ran away. Yobio then remembered something.

"I've got some 'errands' to do!" said Yobio and walked to her room.

"She? And errands?" asked Yone. "I've known her for a day, and I know that she wouldn't do some 'errands'…" she said. Kiba shrugged.

"Maybe it's something important" he said.

**-x-**

"I suggest everyone stays inside, and close their windows and doors!" said the same woman on TV. Kiba looked up.

"Huh?"

"Kid is out for crystals again!" she said.

"Kid? Who's that?" asked Kiba.

"You don't know her? She is that top 10-wanted criminal!" said Sora. "I am so jealous of her!"

"The top 10-wanted criminal? She must've stolen many things to achieve that title…" said Kiba. Sora nodded.

"Let's watch a documentary! I have a documentary of Kid!" she said. She stood up, and ran away. Minutes later, she came back with a DVD. She inserted the DVD into the recorder, and pressed on Play.

"_This girl, is the top 10-wanted criminal. She came up with the name 'Kid'. She uses her magic tricks to escape from the Police Force_" said a voice. They saw a girl standing on a roof with an evil smirk. She wore an open black blazer, black shorts, dark grey sneakers, black fingerless gloves, a white button up shirt with a black tie with dark grey stripes, and a dark grey cape.

"She is… pretty awesome" commented Kiba.

"You think? I am still so jealous of her… I wish I was that cool…" said Sora.

"You'll sure become a great criminal, Sora" said Yone, feeling uneasy.

"Thanks!" said Sora and flipped back her blue hair.

"_Nothing is known of this 'Kid'. We try to uncover her past, and who she is_" the voice said. Sora, Kiba, Yone, Takama, Shizuko, Ichi and Mieru all yawned.

"Maybe we should sleep…" said Mieru. Sora nodded. She walked to the recorder, and pressed Off.

"Well, goodnight mates!" she said, and walked away. The others also walked away to their rooms. They all quickly fell asleep. Not even caring about a panting Yobio outside.

**-x-**

"Catch Kid!" the man yelled. Kid ran as fast as she could. "Run faster!" he yelled. Kid got tears in her eyes, for some reason. It must be the wind that was blowing in her eyes.

"They'll definitely can't catch me… N-Never…!" she panted. She jumped on a bench, and jumped on a tree.

"KID! COME BACK HERE!" the same man yelled. Kid grabbed something from her bag. She pressed on the button, and a grope was shot to a building. She jumped from the tree, and 'flew' to the building. When she stood there, she smirked, still panting.

"NO ONE, AND NOTHING CAN CATCH ME!" she yelled and spread her arms to her sides. White doves flew from behind her. She smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Inspire-chan (2011): <strong>I feel like crying! I didn't update in a while! I am so sorry!

Oh, by the way, please look on my homepage: inspire-chan . webklik . nl. There you can see info about Photobooks, who the heroes are, and other things. Even their own Themes, and the OP and ED of Photobooks. Maybe you could send me what kind of Themes would fit with your OC(s). (:

For informing everyone, the sequel would be called: "Clocks".

For fun, I made a 'list' of what I wanna achieve. On number 23 is 'Getting 100 reviews for Photobooks'. I hope that I will achieve this (:

Why Gumi felt guilty? You'll see that in later chapters!

I have my computer back! I was doing great in classes, they said... Anyways, Kid (Yobio) appeared. I made a quick introduction for her. Hope you like her!

**Dream-chan: **The pictures of Laughing Joker, and Devereux Joker now on DeviantArt! Please visit! Inspire-chan's PenName is: xInspireLess. Soon enough, there will be 'covers' for each chapter. Please wait for it!


	10. PB: Chapter VIII

**Photobooks: **Chapter 8.

"Woohoo! Vacation!" yelled Kiba and Yobio on the same time while pumping their fists into the air. Yone rolled her eyes. They had already arrived at the Junhoshi Mountains.

"Yeah!" yelled Sora too.

"We needed this vacation! We worked too hard!" announced Yobio. "So, let's make the best of it!" she said and pumped her fist into the air with a grin. They walked to the big wooden house in front of them. When they got inside, they looked in awe.

"This house is… huge…" said Yone.

"Of course it is" said Yobio, a bit too harsh. Yone glared at her while she didn't look. "It's no use, Yone. I can see, that you're glaring at me…" said Yobio as she put her bags on the floor. The newcomers stared at her.

"What do you mean?" asked Takama. His voice was bored as always.

"Yobio-san can see into the future" said Ichi. Yone looked at her.

"_You _can see into the future?" asked Yone sarcastically. Yobio then looked sad.

"It isn't cool at all. It's more like a 'curse'. I can see who is going to die when they're older, and I don't want that…" said Yobio as she put her hands in her black pants. "I want to prevent people from dying, but that's not easy at all…"

"Meh," began Sora. "This house isn't clean at all" she said. Yobio glared at her.

"How dare you to stop my emotional moment? Well, let's clean up!" she said. She passed a few brooms to the others. "Takama, you do the living room. Shizuko, do the kitchen. Ichi, do the dinner rooms. Kiba and Yone, do the bedrooms. Mieru, do the restrooms. Sora, do the bathrooms" said Yobio and smirked.

"What? Why do I have to do that?" asked Sora. Yobio shrugged.

"Because I am gonna clean the snow outside" said Yobio and threw a black scarf around her neck. She grabbed a shovel from a big wooden closet, and walked away.

"Pf, well then. Let's do this!" said Sora to herself.

**-x-**

Two hours later, everyone was ready with cleaning. The house from the inside, was white. So it had a very clean expression.

"I'm so hungry…!" whined Kiba. Yone rolled her eyes.

"Me too!" said Sora. Sora then came up with an idea. "You know? I am a Mage, so I can use my Magic to have food for all of us!" she said. Yobio rolled her eyes.

"Warning! It may be dangerous due to the maker of the food…" Yobio said and smirked. Sora glared at her. She then huffed, and walked away to the kitchen. "Let's watch TV or something…" said Yobio and turned on the TV.

"We got an notice of our favorite thieves in The World: Alice and Kid signed the notice on the same day! They also have the same target. This time, it's the famous Junhoshi Diamond, in the Junhoshi Mountains!" told the woman on TV.

"Eh? Alice? Who is that?" asked Kiba. Yobio and Yone rolled their eyes.

"You really don't know anything at all, do you?" asked Yone. Kiba just smiled.

"She is the rival of Kid. She often gets the most wanted title, then Kid gets it" said Yobio.

"So, they are actually competing about who gets the most wanted title? I wouldn't want that at all!" exclaimed Kiba.

"FOOD IS READY!" yelled Sora from the dining room.

"Finally!" yelled Kiba and stood up, along with Yone and the others. When they got into the dining room, they looked in awe at the food in front of them. It had a mix between Thai food, Japanese food, Chinese food and Korean food. "Looks… delicious…!" said Kiba and got a seat. Yone took a seat next to him. Yobio and the others sat also on a seat.

"Itedakimasu!" they said all in unison. Yobio took a bite from the food.

"It actually tastes…" began Yobio. Sora looked at her hopefully. "Normal" she ended. Sora glared at her.

"Well, thanks…" she said.

**-x-**

**The next day. **

"Let's go for a walk!" said Sora after they finished their breakfast.

"What was your idea?" asked Takama. Sora thought for a second.

"Well, since we didn't go to the mountains yesterday because of the cleaning, let's go to a quiet place and… talk" said Sora.

"That doesn't sound bad at all. Let's go" said Ichi.

**-x-**

"Ah! Why did we go all up the mountain?" asked Sora tired and fell on her stomach on the ground. Yobio rolled her eyes, and sighed.

"It was your idea" said Yobio. Sora groaned. "Anyways, let's play Hide and Seek!" announced Yobio. They all sweat dropped. Sora stood up from the ground.

"Why play something childish as that?" she asked. Yobio also sweat dropped.

"Because it's the only fun thing I could think of…" she said.

After a few minutes, they were all hiding, except for Sora. "Where are they…?" she asked. She looked behind a tree, and saw Kiba looking the other way. "Ha! Found you!" she said. Kiba looked at her, and put on a sad face.

"Aw! That's not fair!" he said.

"Oi! Can somebody help me out here!" yelled Yobio from a distance. Sora and Kiba looked up. They ran to the place where Yobio's voice came from. They saw a few men standing around Yobio and Mieru.

"What happened?" asked Sora. Takama, Ichi and Shizuko also arrived. A man walked up to Yobio. He slammed with his fist and tried to punch her. Yobio punched in his face, and then kicked in his stomach. The man fainted on the ground.

"These man found out about Mieru being here" panted Yobio while kicking into another man. The others also arrived then.

"How did they-" began Sora but punched a man in his face. "Found out?" she asked. Yobio shrugged.

"I don't know…" said Yobio.

"Hand over the girl…" said a man scary. Yobio looked at him with a smirk.

"And what if I don't?" asked Yobio. The man smirked back.

"I'll kill you" he said. Yobio then laughed. The others stared at her.

"No one can kill me! Before you even grabbed an knife, I already have stabbed you!" she said.

"Yeah, right…" he said. Yobio groaned and grabbed a clock. She stopped time. She walked towards the man, and kicked him. She pushed him, and he fell flat on the ground. She continued time again. He groaned. "What the heck am I doing on the ground…?" he asked. Yobio held the clock in her hand.

"Nothing" she replied.

**-x-**

"Pf, that took quite a long time…" sighed Yobio and threw her arms behind her head.

"Who do you think they send those men?" asked Ichi. Sora shrugged.

"Maybe Kouhei!" said Kiba. Takama shook his head.

"I'm sure Kouhei knew nothing of Mieru" said Takama. Mieru sighed.

"Why are shape shifters illegal…?" she asked.

"They can change into anything. A weapon or something dangerous, you know. That would be dangerous to the country, wouldn't it?" told Yobio. Mieru nodded.

"Well, let's walk now" said Sora.

**-x-**

"I bet you can't run all the way up this hill" said Sora to Yobio and smirked. Yobio smirked back.

"Let's see then" she said. The others groaned. Sora and Yobio got into running positions, and counted to three.

"One, two, three… GO!" they yelled at the same time. They ran away all the way up the hill. Yobio was quicker than Sora.

"O-Oi! Yobio! Look out there's a cliff!" yelled Sora. Yobio stuck out her tongue.

"I won't be tricked by that, Sora!" she yelled back.

"Y-Yobio! I'm not lying!" yelled Sora and stopped running. Yobio looked in front of her. She gasped. She fell, but grabbed on time a branch. "Yobio!" yelled Sora. "Guys! Help me!" yelled Sora. The others arrived quick.

"What happe- Yobio!" they all said.

"Help me to get her back!" said Sora. She handed out her hand. "Grab my hand, Yobio!" she said. Yobio refused. Sora looked at her with a confused look. "Y-Yobio…?" she asked.

"Yobio, idiot! Grab her hand!" yelled Yone. Yobio just looked at them.

"Just… go. I have a feeling something is going to happen. I will return later. Just go now" she said.

"We will not go without you, idiot!" said Yone. Yobio grinned her boyish grin.

"You're an idiot too, Yone" replied Yobio and winked.

"Idiot!" yelled Kiba. Yobio sighed.

"See you!" she said and loosened her grip on the branch. Everyone widened their eyes.

"YOBIO!" they all yelled. They watched Yobio fall.

"YOBIO, YOU IDIOT!" yelled Sora. When they didn't saw Yobio anymore, tears started to fall. Sora took a huge breath, and screamed. "YOBIOO!" Ichi put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"It… can't be helped. Let's just go. Yobio doesn't want us to be here, she said something would happen…" said Ichi. She smiled, but you could see the sadness in her eyes.

"That idiot… Even though I hated her, I knew she had a good heart…" said Sora. Tear drops fell on the ground.

"We all knew that, Sora-san…" said Ichi.

"Let's go…" managed Kiba to say. He had lost a friend.

"Yes. Yobio doesn't want us to get hurt…" said Takama. Sora and the others looked one more time at the cliff in front of them.

"IDIOT!" screamed Sora at the cliff. Ichi threw her arms around her shoulders.

**-x-**

Yone started coughing. Kiba threw his arm around her shoulders.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Yone shook her head.

"I smell smoke nearby…" she said and coughed again. The others also started coughing.

"Maybe this is what Yobio meant…" said Sora.

"Let's just hurry up. Maybe there is a fire somewhere" said Takama. He coughed.

**-x-**

After 15 minutes, they started to smell the smoke more and more. They also caught glimpses of orange lighting in the woods.

"I wish Yobio was here. She could tell –cough- where we should go…" said Sora. She wiped of her forehead. The fire started to go towards them. Suddenly it was in front of them, and behind them. Then next to them.

"Where should we –cough- go now? There is no other way!" said Kiba. Sora coughed also.

"Oh, holy. Spread your water on this fire" said Sora while pointing her finger in the air. Her other finger in front of her mouth. A blue magic circle appeared around her. Suddenly, it started raining. The fire quickly vanished.

"Thanks, Sora" said Kiba. He put his jacket around Yone. "You alright?" asked Kiba. Yone nodded.

"Okay, just let's go back to the house" said Takama. The others nodded.

**-x-**

The dinner was awkward. The dinners always had Yobio arguing with someone else, or she making fun of the others. She would also tell stories, but the dinner was quite quiet now.

"Sorry, I'm going to bed" said Sora and stood up. She wiped away her eyes, and walked away.

"Me too…" said Yone. Kiba and the others quickly followed.

**-x-**

**Somewhere else.**

"Good job…" said the black haired man. He had a pale skin, and icy blue eyes. The girl in front of him had her eyes closed. Then she opened her green eyes.

"Of course, leader…" she smirked.

_The story had just yet to be begin..._

* * *

><p><strong>Inspire-chan (2011): <strong>Sorry I didn't update… again!

I'll give you a hint. The men who found out about where Mieru was, was someone who told them. _She _is an important character in the story. She is in almost every chapter, so it can be easy to guess.

Hint, hint! Yobio said: "No one can kill me! …". I hope the others already knew what that meant. And I hope you too! And, no. Yobio can't sense powers. But she can see in the future, remember?

Aw, it was quite sad to let Yobio die… Sorry if any of the characters are a bit out of character. This part just _had _to be sad!


	11. PB: Chapter IX

**Photobooks: **Chapter 9.

"So, what do you think about it?" asked the black haired man. The green eyed girl smirked.

"Can't we start already?" she asked. The black haired man stroked her cheek.

"Have patience, my dear…" he said. He stared outside the window. He looked sadly at the ice blue crystal in front of him. A girl with long black hair in two ponytails was trapped into the crystal.

"Why did you do it?" asked the girl. The man sat down on his chair next to the desk.

"I didn't want her to become… The Ruler…"

**-x-**

**Junhoshi Mountains.**

"Shouldn't we get back?" asked Mieru. The others shrugged.

"Yeah. Mei is right! We also have to report to Gumi what… happened to Yobio…" Sora said. "I wish I could save her with my Magic…"

"Sora-san, it's too late already. We tried to save Yobio. She even let herself fall down in the cliff" said Ichi. Then Sora snapped her fingers.

"Wait. It's weird. Yobio said herself once that she had to accomplish something. So, Yobio can't just die…" said Sora. "She is still alive" the others agreed with her.

"We'll just wait. Yobio is going to come back" said Kiba. "I'm sure of it"

**-x-**

A girl with a dark grey cape was standing on a mountain at the Junhoshi Mountains. She sighed and put her hand over her eyes.

"How troublesome…" she said. A boy behind her smiled. He was leaning against a tree, that was covered in snow. He had brown hair and brown eyes and also had a cape, but his was black.

"Apple?" he asked. He threw her an apple. She catched it without looking back.

"Thanks" she replied and took a bite from the apple. "Tonight Alice is going to look for the Junhoshi Diamond, right?" asked Kosu. The boy nodded.

"I will take care of everything, like always…" he said. Kosu rolled her eyes.

"Don't get too excited, Yoji" said Kosu. Yoji smirked.

"Come on, Kosu. We've been friends forever!" said Yoji.

"I know. So, what? You saved me before I was killed by my mother, and then what?" asked Kosu. "But get ready for tonight. This will be my biggest theft till now" she said. Yoji nodded. Kosu looked back at him. She then turned her back to him, and jumped of the big hill.

**-x-**

_- To the Police Force. _

_As you know already, I will be stealing your precious Junhoshi Diamond. And, what a disappoint for the most wanted thief. Alice will attending my party too. Let's make a deal, dear Police Force. If I get caught, I make sure to get Alice also caught. But, if she gets caught, I will bring back the Junhoshi Diamond, because Alice is my dear rival in the art of steal. And without a rival, I am nothing really._

- From your dear, Kid.

**-x-**

Kosu smirked as she saw the Police Force making a fuss about the letter. Yoji stood next to her, smirking also.

"Good job, Kosu" he said.

**-x-**

"Let's go over to the battle between Kid and Alice!" said the woman on TV. Everyone hurriedly looked up. They saw a girl standing with brown hair, and another one facing her with greyish hair. "These two have been on the top 10 most wanted list in The World for a while now, who is going to get the most precious Junhoshi Diamond?"

"Where is Yone?" asked Sora. "She has to see my two favorites thieves ever!"

"Probably asleep. She was tired since we came back from… yesterday" said Kiba. Sora nodded.

**-x-**

"So, we meet again, dear Alice" stated Kid as she put her hands on her hips. Alice smirked.

"How long has it been?" asked Alice. Kid rolled her eyes.

"Since our last theft on the Kone Diamond, well, very long" replied Kid. Alice also rolled her eyes.

"Let's cut this chit-chat. You don't know even where the entrance is" said Alice. Kid laughed a bit.

"You don't even know where the Aohana Crystal is!" she said.

"By the way, I heard that if you get caught by the police, that you will help them to get me?" asked Alice. Kid smirked and put her hands in her pockets, a little bit playing with her wind powers to bolt up her cape.

"Yep" replied Kid. Alice chuckled.

"You know that it won't work, right?" asked Alice. Kid shrugged.

"So? If you get caught, than I will bring the Junhoshi Diamond back" said Kid. Alice looked at her with a confused look.

"You're the most wanted thief in The World. Why would you want to bring it back?" asked Alice. Kid shrugged again.

"I don't know. Don't ask me, ask my conscious or something!" said Kid, throwing her arms in the air at irritation. "Well, if you excuse me… Au revoir!" said Kid, and disappeared in thin air.

**-x-**

Koji sighed as he watched Kid running towards the entrance clumsy. She tripped almost over a little stone, but caught her balance as she grabbed an pole standing near a door. She jumped and broke into a window.

"What a troublesome girl…" he said as he slapped his forehead.

**-x-**

"Get Kid! She may have escaped the last theft, but this time she won't!" yelled the inspector, Yamaguru. Kid turned around while running, so she was running backwards now. She stuck out her tongue and grinned playful at the police running behind her. Then, she tripped.

"W-Whoa!" she exclaimed as she hit the ground.

"This is our chance, get her!" yelled Yamaguru. Kid quickly stood up from her position, and stumbled a few times, but quickly ran away.

**-x-**

Alice was trying to find the room where the Junhoshi Diamond was.

"Geez, where is that stupid diamond…?" asked Alice as she looked around. She looked beside her, and sweat dropped. "Serious, a map?" she looked at the map. She put her finger on it, and looked for the room with the diamonds. She stopped at a blue square. "There!" she said and ran off.

"W-Whoa!" she heard Kid yell. Alice slapped her forehead. She imagined Kid falling on the floor, and quickly running away.

"Stupid girl…" said Alice and ran away.

**-x-**

Kid stopped running. She was surrounded by the men of Yamaguru. She sighed, but smirked. She put her hands in her pockets, and looked around. She put her hands in front of her.

"Oh, dear. I am gonna get caught for the first time in my life!" said Kid dramatically.

"Remember your sweet little notice from you, Kid?" asked Yamaguru as he held a white letter between his fingers. "You will help us to get Alice, alright?" Kid chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah. Just get the handcuffs and follow me" said Kid. Yamaguru nodded, and signed a few men to follow her.

**-x-**

"Oi, Alice!" yelled Kid. Alice looked up. She knew she was near the room of the diamonds, but she heard Kid yelling to her.

"What?" asked Alice. Kid grabbed something from her pocket. Alice widened her eyes. It was the Junhoshi Diamond. "How did you-"

"Simple. No one can stop the Almighty Kid!" said Kid as she spread her arms beside her. She secretly made a sign with her fingers. Two policemen quietly walked up behind Alice, while she was talking with Kid. "NOW!" yelled Kid. The two policemen grabbed the arms of Alice. She looked beside her.

"You! This was all set up by you!" yelled Alice. She glared to Kid.

"Now, now. Don't glare at me like that. You will get wrinkles from that" said Kid. "And this little thingy, isn't the Junhoshi Diamond at all" said Kid. She let the blue 'stone' fall on the ground. It bounced back to her hand.

"When I get out of the jail, I'll make sure to get revenge on you!" yelled Alice as she was carried away by the two policemen. Kid rolled her eyes.

"Sure, stupid…" she said. Yamaguru walked up next to Kid. "And, how did I do? Inspector-san~" asked Kid playfully.

"Thanks for you, uh, help Kid" said Yamaguru feeling uneasy. "I would like if you could join the-"

"Nah" said Kid before he was done speaking. She wrinkled her nose.

"Huh?" asked Yamaguru.

"I don't like policemen!" whined Kid.

"Well then. I arrest you because of thievery" said Yamaguru. In a quick flash, he handcuffed her. Kid just smiled.

"Too bad for you, Inspector-san!" said Kid in a robotic voice. Yamaguru looked confused. "This is just a dummy! Hehe! Warning. This dummy will explode in 10, 9, 8…" said the dummy. Yamaguru widened his eyes.

"Evacuate the building!" yelled Yamaguru.

"7, 6, 5…" the policemen started running away.

"QUICKLY!" Yamaguru yelled another time.

"4, 3, 2…" the whole building was evacuated by now, only the dummy was still standing there.

"1… Have a nice foolish day!" said the dummy, but didn't explode. Outside, Yamaguru was standing with his hands covering his ears. He looked confused as he saw that the building didn't explode. He then saw a figure standing on the roof.

"What the?" he began. He looked up to see the figure. It was Kid standing with a blue diamond in her hand and a black ball in her other hand. She threw the ball beneath her. It exploded, and ash started to spread everywhere. Everyone started coughing.

"Haha… Au revoir, Inspector-san!" he heard Kid yelling.

**-x-**

Alice was put in jail. When they closed the bars, she tried to get out. But it was already locked.

"Damn that Kid…" said Alice as she punched the wall. Suddenly, she heard a whistle. She looked behind her. She saw Kid. "What are you doing here?" hissed Alice quietly. Kid grinned playfully.

"Ah, just hanging around… No, I am gonna get you out of there" she said. Alice glared at her. "Okay, then. Then I'll just go away…" said Kid, and started getting up from her position.

"Wait!" said Alice. Kid stopped walking. She spun around, and smirked.

"Why, Alice. Did you change your mind?" asked Kid. Alice thought for a second. Last time, she saved Kid from falling of the building, so she could trust Kid for now.

"Yes. Just get me out of here" said Alice. Kid nodded. She formed a wind sword with her wind powers. Alice widened her eyes unnoticeably. Kid cut the bars with a flash.

"Okay then. See you!" said Kid and disappeared again.

"Is she…?" began Alice.

**-x-**

"The Police Force had caught Alice just a few hours ago, but it seems like that she has escaped. Probably with help from Kid" said the woman on TV.

"Well, it's almost Christmas, ain't it?" asked the man beside her. "It's probably an early Christmas present for Alice. Or, Kid just felt the Christmas spirit inside of her" he replied with a chuckle.

"Yawn… I am gonna sleep…" said Sora as she stretched out her arms. Kiba and Ichi nodded. The three of them were sitting in the living room, and the others were quietly asleep.

"Yeah, me too…" said Kiba and also yawned. Ichi stood up.

"Goodnight then" she said and walked to her room.

"G'night!" replied Sora.

**-x-**

"Oi, Yoji!" yelled Kid as she entered the half broken house. Yoji looked up.

"Yeah?" he replied. She tossed him the Junhoshi Diamond.

"Is it this one?" asked Kid. Yoji walked to the window, and held the diamond high.

"Good job, Kid. This is the blue Pandora Diamond" he said. Kid grinned and high-fived Yoji.

* * *

><p><strong>Inspire-chan (2011): <strong>Wow, longest chapter till now! I think…

At the beginning, Sora said that Yobio 'told something'. This isn't mentioned in the chapters itself, so you didn't miss something (: And so, now you know that our dear Yobio isn't dead!

Alice and Kid finally meet! The 'last' theft they had, was with the Kone Diamond, which means Peace of Sound. This is also not mentioned in the chapters. And I am sure, that you know what Au Revoir means, right?

Hint, hint! '_Her mother tried to kill her'_. One thing revealed from her past!

Okay, I will tell you something about the story. To defeat Kouhei, you must have the seven Pandora Diamonds. Some people achieve immortality, more power, powers to see in the future, and more. Each has a different color.


	12. PB: Chapter X

**Photobooks: **Chapter 10.

Yobio yawned. She looked at the house in front of her. "Glad I made it. It's just a day before Christmas…" said Yobio. She walked to the door, and knocked on it. A woman with a sour face opened the door. Yobio sweat dropped.

"What do you want?" asked the woman. Yobio gulped.

"I want to know where my friends are" replied Yobio.

"The people who had a vacation here, are gone" she said and slammed the door shut.

"Hey! No one closes the door in front of the Almighty Yobio!" said Yobio. "Ah, geez… They are back at The Capital already, I think…" said Yobio as she started walking away.

**-x-**

"What did happen?" asked the two Kagamine twins.

"Y-Yobio died" said Sora. Rin got tears in her eyes.

"W-What…? Yobio can't die! She had to accomplish that!" said Rin. Len comforted her, but he had a hard time holding the tears back.

"D-Did you tell Gumi-onee-chan already?" asked Len. Sora shook her head.

"I just planned to go to her already" said Sora. Rin and Len nodded.

**-x-**

"So, Yobio-chan died, huh…" said Gumi. Ichi and Sora nodded.

"She fell off a cliff while racing with me" said Sora.

"Guess I have to choose a new vice-captain…" said Gumi. Suddenly, someone burst through the door.

"YOU CAN'T!" yelled the person. Sora, Ichi and Gumi looked behind. They widened her eyes.

"Y-Yobio…?" asked Sora. Yobio stood there, panting with a ripped off black jacket. She had all bruises over her legs, and a cut on her left cheek.

"Yobio-…san?" asked Ichi. Gumi slightly cursed.

"Y-You can't choose another v-vice-captain! C-Cause I am here!" panted Yobio.

"Y-Yobio-san, have you been running?" asked Ichi. Yobio grinned while still panting. Sora's bangs covered her eyes, making a shadow.

"Y-You, idiot…" said Sora as she clenched her fist. Yobio stopped grinning. "You all made us worry…" she said. Yobio stood there with a guilty look.

"Hehe! S-Sorry!" Yobio said. She scratched the back of her head. Sora walked up to her, and punched her. Yobio fell on the ground.

"You idiot! We thought you were dead!" yelled Sora. Ichi and Gumi just watched the scene of the two rivals since their first meeting. Yobio stood up, while rubbing the place where Sora punched.

"Well, I'm back now, ain't I?" asked Yobio. "No need to worry!" said Yobio as she put up her thumb.

"Can I talk with Yobio-chan alone?" asked Gumi while sitting down on her black chair. Ichi and Sora nodded. They bowed, and walked away from the office, shutting the door behind them.

"What did you want, Gumi?" asked Yobio. She folded her arms. Gumi stood up from her chair, grabbed something from her desk, and pointed it to Yobio. It was a gun. "G-Gumi…?" asked Yobio.

"I thought I had killed you. But no. The stubborn Yobio always knows a way to get back to life" said Gumi. Yobio gritted her teeth. "This time, you won't revive" said Gumi. Yobio threw her arm quickly beside her. Wind started blowing in the room, which made Gumi let go of the gun.

"What happened to you, Gumi!" yelled Yobio. Gumi rushed to Yobio and tried to punch her. But Yobio quickly dodged. "Gumi, stop this!"

"Not until you're dead…" she said. Then someone entered the room. Yobio turned around.

"Miku!" exclaimed Yobio. Miku smiled, but then returned to her serious face.

"I knew this for a very long time, but I didn't told you yet, Yobio-chan. Gumi works for Akemi Kouhei!" said Miku while pointing to Gumi. Gumi smirked.

"W-What…?" asked Yobio. She shook her head in disbelief. "After all those things we've been through, you worked for Kouhei all this time? WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO YOU!" screamed Yobio.

"It took a long time, Yobio-chan. Five years being together, and you still didn't know? How naïve are you…" said Gumi. Yobio gritted her teeth.

"I thought we were… friends…" said Yobio in a sad tone.

"Remember when we were playing in the backyard, and I 'accidently' pushed you into the freezing cold river? It was on purpose. But what a shame. Since then you became immune to cold…" said Gumi. "I failed at my own attempt for killing you…" said Gumi.

"Why… Gumi?" asked Yobio quietly.

"Or, remember when I 'accidently' put a needle into your leg? And it became infected after that?" asked Gumi. "That was also on purpose…" she said.

"Gumi…" Gumi walked up to Yobio, and leaned into her ear.

"Or, remember that your mother wanted to kill you?" asked Gumi. "I asked her to do it… because you were Dark Gaia…" whispered Gumi. Yobio grabbed Gumi by her throat. "Y-Yobio!" Gumi managed to say.

"You were the only one who respected me because I was the reincarnation of Dark Gaia… You were the only one who was my friend back then…" said Yobio as she started to strangle Gumi. Miku widened her eyes.

"Yobio-chan! Even if Gumi-chan is the enemy, you shouldn't!" said Miku. Yobio noticed what she was doing, and let Gumi go. Gumi coughed.

"You stupid girl…" said Gumi as she stood up. She pointed to the window behind her, and shot. The window broke, and Gumi jumped out.

**-x-**

"G-Gumi works for Kouhei?" asked Sora in disbelief. Yobio nodded.

"We should do something about it" said Miku. Sora looked at Miku.

"Since when did you get away from the hospital?" asked Sora.

"Actually, a few hours ago. But, the first thing we have to do is, collect the seven Pandora Diamonds" said Miku. Yobio smirked.

"I know someone who can do that" said Yobio. Sora looked at her.

"Who?" asked Sora. Yobio put her finger in front of her mouth.

"Some acquaintance of mine…" said Yobio, signing that it was a secret.

**-x-**

Kiba and Yone were walking around in the town. They were buying stuff for Christmas. Suddenly, all the screens turned black. Then they saw Kid on the screen. Kid coughed.

"Ahem. I have an request for my dear rival Alice. Alice! I know you're watching this, so please listen!" said Kid. Kiba and Yone looked at the screen.

"What do you think she is gonna ask?" asked Kiba. Yone shrugged.

"Alice, I would like if you joined my biggest hunt tonight! I am gonna steal the Ryoraiden Diamond, Susumusora Diamond and at last the Yuuyuki Diamond! You know where to find me!" Kid said.

**-x-**

Alice groaned. She opened the door, and saw Kid throwing a ball in the air, and then catching it again.

"Ah, dear Alice!" said Kid as she stopped throwing the ball in the air. "You came!" said Kid.

"It would be rude if I refused, won't it?" asked Alice. Kid rolled her eyes.

"I hope you know what kind of reason I asked you to join me?" asked Kid. Yone shook her head. "It's because of Kouhei. I only became a thief to defeat him" said Kid.

"I understand" said Alice.

"I'm sure you heard of the Pandora Diamonds, also known as the Gaia Diamonds?" asked Kid as she grabbed a book from the bookshelf.

"Yeah, I heard. What are you gonna do about it?" asked Alice. Kid tossed her the book. "So, we are going to steal the Gaia Diamonds?" Kid nodded while she put on her black fingerless gloves.

"It's gonna be a long time. We will be stealing the whole night" said Kid.

"Geez, Kid. Be glad that I even join with you, or else you will be running out there without any help. I only help you because you got me out of jail" said Alice. Kid waved her hand.

"Yeah, yeah… Let's get going. I already send a notice" said Kid. They then both jumped out of the window.

**-x-**

"What is this Dark Gaia actually about?" asked Sora suddenly. Miku looked up.

"Where did you get that from?" asked Miku. Sora shrugged.

"I was a sort of eavesdropping you" said Sora. Miku sighed.

"You don't even know the creators of The World?" asked Miku. Sora rolled her eyes.

"Of course I do. But something with reincarnation?" asked Sora.

"Dark Gaia was reincarnated into Yobio's body when he was banned by Light Gaia" said Miku. Sora looked at the book in front of her.

"So, Yobio is the reincarnation of Dark Gaia?" asked Mieru. Miku nodded.

"Kouhei also had evil intensions on using Dark Gaia's powers to have more power. So he ordered Gumi to make up a rebellion against Kouhei himself. They called it The Rebellion. But since no one knows who the reincarnation of Light Gaia is, they don't even need to look for it. Because when Dark Gaia is awakened, Light Gaia will awaken also" told Miku.

"I think it's sad for Yobio. Having to deal with such a thing inside of her" said Kiba.

"Since Yobio-chan is the reincarnation of Dark Gaia, she has an important duty. Even if Dark Gaia had evil intensions, Dark Gaia still has to protect The World" said Miku.

"Ah, I understand…" said Ichi.

"But since Dark Gaia and Light Gaia are a sort of… brother and sister, Yobio-chan's conscious tells her to find the reincarnation of Light Gaia. Even if Yobio-chan doesn't want it, the Dark Gaia inside of her still looks out for Light Gaia" said Miku.

**-x-**

Alice and Kid were standing in the building where the Ryoraiden Diamond was. They had found a map, of course, and looked around.

"I think it's that way" said Kid. Alice rolled her eyes, and followed Kid. Then Kid stopped walking.

"What is it?" asked Alice. Kid put her finger in front of her mouth.

"Someone is walking there, let's hide somewhere" said Kid and pushed Alice into a dark corridor.

"Where could Alice and Kid be?" asked the blonde haired man.

"I don't know. But it's quite strange to see them together hunting for those three diamonds" said the brown haired man. Kid rolled her eyes. She grabbed a gun. Alice widened her eyes.

"Y-You aren't going to shoot, are you?" whispered Alice. Kid pointed the gun towards the man. A small gray ball was shot out. It hit the ground in front of them. Smoke started rushing out, which made the two men fall down on the ground. Kid quickly grabbed two handkerchief. Ironic, it had Kid's signature on it. She handed one to Alice, and covered her nose and mouth with it. Alice did the same.

"Follow me!" said Kid. Alice had difficulty with following Kid because of the smoke.

**-x-**

"So, they found out that you worked for me?" asked Kouhei. Gumi nodded.

"And, Dark Gaia tried to strangle me" said Gumi feeling her neck. Kouhei stroked her cheek.

"It'll be alright. Soon enough, Dark Gaia will be on my side. Along with Light Gaia" said Kouhei as he stared outside the window.

"You know that it probably won't work, right?" asked Gumi while sitting down in front of Kouhei. Kouhei smirked.

"If it would work, I have both forces on my side. If I just could make Complete Gaia…" said Kouhei. Gumi sighed.

"Can't you send Laughing Joker and Devereux Joker to them?" asked Gumi. "They've upgraded"

"Those two foolish puppets? No. I've made something better…" said Kouhei.

"I've also heard that Dark Gaia and Alice are on search for the Gaia Diamonds. You're not going to do anything about it?" asked Gumi. Kouhei shook his head.

"Not yet. When the Gaia Diamonds are collected, Dark Gaia will reunite with Light Gaia again" said Kouhei.

**-x-**

"Oi, Alice! I've found the Ryoraiden Diamond!" said Kid as she tilted up the glass to grab the diamond.

"You did?" asked Alice as she walked up beside Kid. "Now onwards the Susumusora Diamond" said Alice. Kid nodded.

**-x-**

"… and so was Dark Gaia sealed inside Yobio-chan" finished Miku.

"Wow, that is a big story…" said Sora.

"And now, Yobio-san has to look for the Gaia Diamonds, to reunite with Light Gaia again?" asked Ichi. Miku nodded.

"But I wonder why Kid needs to look for the Gaia Diamonds…" said Kiba. Miku just smiled.

"What if I said that Kid is someone close to us?" asked Miku. The others shrugged, only thinking about Yobio being the reincarnation of Dark Gaia.

**-x-**

"I found the Susumusora Diamond!" said Alice. Kid grinned.

"Cool. Now we only have one target left… the Yuuyuki Diamond" said Kid. They ran up to the roof. Helicopters were surrounding them. They covered their eyes because of the light.

"Alice and Kid, you are surrounded by the Police Force!" yelled Yamaguru through the megaphone.

"You don't need to repeat that every time we steal something, stupid!" yelled Kid back. "And please, turn off the bloody light!" yelled Kid. Yamaguru chuckled.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I can't stand light!" yelled Kid.

**-x-**

A girl with blonde hair and yellow eyes was standing in the snow with only a white dress, that ended till her knees. She looked up at the sky, and fell the snow falling on her face.

"Dark Gaia…" she whispered.

**-x-**

Kid suddenly felt a pang inside her. She ran to the edge of the building and then jumped off.

"O-Oi, Kid!" yelled Alice. Kid ran away from the building. Faster, and faster.

"Wait for me…" she said while panting.

**-x-**

The blonde girl felt a pang inside of her. She suddenly started running away from the spot where she was standing. She already had changed into an open white blazer, black button up shirt with a white tie and grey stripes, white shorts, and white fingerless gloves. Almost similar to Kid's outfit.

**-x-**

Then they stood in front of each other. Kid and the blonde girl were panting. They had run for a long time.

"W-Who are you?" asked Kid. The blonde girl and Kid started walking to each other.

"I-I am Hikari Ai" said Ai. Kid looked at her.

"M-My name is Izumi Yobiokosu" said Kid. She didn't need to tell her she was Kid, because she knew that she met Ai before.

"Don't tell me y-you're Dark Gaia?" asked Ai. Kid widened her eyes.

"Don't tell _me _you're Light Gaia…" said Kid. Ai and Kid clasped their hands and felt the familiar feeling rushing inside of them.

"I found you…" said Ai with a gentle smile.

"It has been a long time, hasn't it?" asked Kid.

**-x-**

Kouhei rushed up from his seat. Gumi looked up.

"What is it?" asked Gumi.

"They… They reunited!" said Kouhei. He started laughing. "They really did!" said Kouhei.

* * *

><p><strong>Inspire-chan (2011): <strong>Really, I hope Yobio isn't Mary Sue-ish at all with she as the reincarnation of a so-called "Dark Gaia".

As a quick introduction, Dark Gaia was actually the one who created The World, along with Light Gaia. Dark Gaia suddenly had evil intensions, so Light Gaia banned him into someone's body. Eventually, it was Yobio's body. Since then, Yobio is sometimes called "The Reincarnation of Dark Gaia". As Dark Gaia took over Yobio's body, he banned Light Gaia into someone else's body, which is from Hikari Ai. More info is on my homepage inspire-chan . webklik . nl

Ryoraiden is the black Refreshing Thunder Diamond, Susumusora is the blue Progressing Sky Diamond and the Yuuyuki Diamond is the silver Superior Snow Diamond.

In Kouhei's headquarter, they don't call Yobio 'Yobio', but 'Dark Gaia'. And, Complete Gaia is Dark Gaia and Light Gaia mixed with each other.

In Yobio's dislikes in the introduction, there was this: "too much light". This may be because of she being the reincarnation of Dark Gaia.

Whoah. I updated two chapters in a day! Hooray! And, I found this chapter fun to write. But it became hard when Yobio and Ai united... Hehe. No, this is the longest chapter till now!


	13. PB: Chapter XI Part 1

**Photobooks: **Chapter 11.

**Part 1. **

"So, Gumi is the enemy?" asked Meiko. Miku nodded. Meiko sighed. "What did she get herself into…?"

"She is probably hiding in the secret headquarters of Kouhei" said Yobio as she entered the room with Sora and Mieru.

"Thanks, Yobio-chan" said Miku. "Now we only need the courage to infiltrate Kouhei's headquarter to defeat him. But we don't know yet when it's going to happen"

"Somehow, I feel very nervous about this" said Sora as she grabbed her stomach.

"We just need more allies to defeat him. Or else we're nothing" said Yobio. The others nodded. "Sora, I and Mieru will look in town"

**-x-**

**Sora, Yobio and Mieru.**

"Oi, Sora. What are those things on your wrists?" asked Yobio as she leaned closer to Sora's hands. Sora wore a loose long sleeved shirt. But the sleeves were a bit pushed back, so you could see the 'tattoos' on her wrists.

"U-Uh, nothing!" said Sora nervous as she pulled the sleeves back to cover her wrists. Yobio stopped walking. Mieru and Sora also stopped. Yobio looked serious at Sora while she folded her arms.

"Sora, don't lie to me" said Yobio. "What are those things on your wrists?" asked Yobio another time.

"I said it was nothing!" exclaimed Sora. Yobio sighed and rolled her eyes.

"_What _are those things, on your wrists?" asked Yobio, raising her voice. Sora sighed.

"I was born from a high ranked angel and devil. My mother being an angel, and my father a devil. But, both heaven and hell didn't accept me, because of my 'half-breed' thing. So that is why I have an angel wing on the left side of my wrist, and a devil wing of the right side of my wrist. I also have those on my back, but a bit bigger. Now happy?" asked Sora. Yobio smiled.

"You just could've told me from the start I asked. You don't have to hide things from me, I keep a lot of secrets! I told no one my past" said Yobio. Sora looked confused.

"Why not?" asked Sora.

"I'm sure you know that I am the reincarnation of Dark Gaia?" asked Yobio quietly. Since they were in a city, people could hear them talking. And only the elders knew of Yobio and Ai.

"Yeah" replied Sora.

"They are trying to kill me. So if I tell _anything _about my past, they will tell the men of Kouhei, and he will capture me. Only because he wants the full power of Complete Gaia" said Yobio. "Anyways, let's go find someone!" said Yobio walking away.

**-x-**

When they entered a coffee shop for a break, Sora eyed a boy with light brown hair and dark brown eyes. Yobio and Mieru just walked to a table, since Sora lost Rock, Paper, Scissor. Sora just stood there, looking at the boy.

"Oi, Sora! Are you going to ask or not?" yelled Yobio from a table. The boy turned around, and eyed Sora. They looked at each other.

"Shuujin…?" asked Sora quietly. Sora walked to the boy. "Shuujin, is that really you?" asked Sora as she came closer.

"Sora-chan?" asked the boy called 'Shuujin'. Sora smiled and hugged the boy.

"I can't believe you're here!" she said.

"Ooh, love is in the air~" said a teasing Yobio from behind. Sora stopped hugging Shuujin and turned to Yobio who was leaning against a wall with a smirk, and with arms folded.

"Yobio!" exclaimed Sora.

"Since when were you interested in boys? I thought you were the 'typical' tomboy…" said Yobio. Sora fumed.

"He is a friend of mine!" she said.

"Yeah, yeah… That is what they always say…" said Yobio still smirking. Sora turned to Shuujin.

"Anyways, what are you doing here? I thought you were in Ayachie?" asked Sora.

"I am finished there. The people there are now living in peace" said Shuujin. Sora smiled.

"I'm glad. So, now you're here? I hope you know this is the capital of Kouhei…" said Sora. Shuujin nodded.

"SORA! ARE YOU GOING TO BUY THE COFFEE OR NOT?" yelled Yobio. Sora turned around, and walked to Yobio. She smacked her on the head.

"Can't you see I am busy talking with an old friend?" asked Sora. Yobio glared at her.

"Tsk. Lovers these days…" groaned Yobio. Sora stopped walking.

"What did you say?" asked Sora. She turned her head, and sent Yobio a death glare.

"I said; 'Lovers these days'…" replied Yobio with a smirk.

**-x-**

"It's because of you why we're here outside!" said Yobio pointing to Sora.

"Me? You started saying things that aren't true!" said Sora, pointing back to Yobio.

"But you started kicking me!" exclaimed Yobio.

"Are those two always fighting?" asked Shuujin.

"Pretty much, yeah…" said Mieru.

"AND, you interrupted my talk with Shuujin!" said Sora. Yobio rolled her eyes.

"So? It's not like you're obsessed with him. Or are you?" asked Yobio with a smirk.

"Guys! Remember it's Christmas?" asked Mieru, stepping between the two. Sora and Yobio glared at each other, and then looked away.

"Yeah, Mieru-san is right" said Shuujin.

"Pf, only for this time. Next time, you are not going to get away this easily," said Yobio. "Newbie" she finished with a smirk.

"Hey! I work for The Rebellion for almost a month now!" said Sora. Yobio put her finger in front of her mouth and shushed Sora.

"You don't want the others to know, right?" asked Yobio. "We will be caught-"

"You're under arrest for participating in a rebellion against Akemi Kouhei" said a man behind them. Sora and Yobio turned around, and grinned nervously.

"What did I say?" asked Yobio. A mad sign above her head.

"Well, sorry. It's not like it's that hard to be caught in a city" said Sora.

**-x-**

"What? Yobio-chan and Sora-chan are in jail?" asked Miku. Mieru nodded.

_- Flashback of Mieru – _

"_You're under arrest for participating in a rebellion against Akemi Kouhei" said a man behind them. Sora and Yobio turned around, and grinned nervously._

"_What did I say?" asked Yobio. A mad sign above her head._

"_Well, sorry. It's not like it's that hard to be caught in a city" said Sora. _

"_So, are we going to jail?" asked Yobio carefully. The man grabbed handcuffs, and put them around Yobio's and Sora's wrists. _

"_And those two persons behind you too" said the man. He began walking to Mieru and Shuujin, but suddenly Yobio stood in front of them. _

"_They have nothing to do with us. They are just friends we had back in elementary. We just encountered them. Right, Mieru and Shuujin?" asked Yobio while turning around. Yobio had a stern look on her face. _

"_Yeah. I have to get back now. Mother asked me to do the laundry today" said Mieru. "Are you going home too, Shuujin-kun?" asked Mieru looking at Shuujin. He nodded._

"_I don't have time for this. You two are coming with me" said the man, and carried Yobio and Sora away._

- End flashback of Mieru –

"There is always something with Yobio, isn't there…?" asked Meiko. Miku sighed.

"She is a troublesome girl, along with Sora-chan" said Miku.

"Well, let's ask Kaito to be Sora's father, and Meiko Yobio's mother…" said Luka. Meiko looked at Luka.

"Me? The mother of Yobio? Then I really had a hard time raising her…" said Meiko.

"Did I hear someone talking about me?" asked Kaito from behind.

"You are the father of Sora-chan" said Miku.

"Who is the mother of Sora?" asked Kaito.

"Miku" grinned Meiko. Miku blushed and folded her arms while looking the other way.

"Oh, okay!" said Kaito. Meiko just gawked at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Inspire-chan (2011): <strong>Ikune Shuujin is Sayumi-tan's OC.

Sorry I didn't update! There was this fight at the orphanage, and Beloved Heart (aka Dream-chan) had a breakdown. Look at my homepage! And, I didn't had any inspiration! TAT

Hope you aren't confused with the Dark Gaia, Light Gaia and the Complete Gaia thing! By the way, I didn't told you yet, I think… Yobio and Ai are a sort of… twins. But they aren't related in real life, only as Dark Gaia and Light Gaia. When they first met, it wasn't Yobio and Ai speaking, it was DG and LG speaking. (Short version of Dark Gaia and Light Gaia). Since Yobio has brown hair and brown eyes, Ai has blonde hair and yellow eyes. Because yellow is the opposite of brown.

Oh, there were a few questions when the characters were going to show their powers. So, I am going to answer this (:

They (probably) are going to show it all when fighting in Kouhei's headquarters. They are a sort of… sparing their powers. Sometimes, there are hints of their powers, in time of need. So, yeah… Hope this helped all of you!

AND, a city is mentioned! I didn't want the normal Japanese cities, so I made one up myself! Aya means colorful and Chie means wisdom in Japanese. (Pronounced as ah-yah-tjie-jeh)

Sorry for the short chapter! Let's count this as a Part 1 then… By the way, they already knew names after being kicked out the coffee café. By the way, it was fun writing the part where Meiko, Miku, Luka and Kaito where gathered (:


	14. PB: Chapter XII Part 2

**Photobooks: **Chapter 12.

**Part 2. **

"You know?" began Yobio as she stared up the ceiling. Sora stood in front of the bars, while holding the bars in her hands.

"What?" asked Sora.

"Because of you we ended up in jail. And you called yourself an professional criminal?" asked Yobio annoyed.

"A true criminal ends up behind bars" said Sora. She sighed and walked away to sit on the bed.

"Well then. I am not a true criminal" said Yobio.

**-x-**

"Wai~! I don't like sunlight!" exclaimed a small black haired girl with orange streaks.

"Me neither~" said the small white haired boy with a very pale skin.

"Ghostie-kun, let's head back to Kabocha Capital" said the girl while standing up, her witch hat jiggling. The white haired boy, Ghostie, nodded.

**-x-**

A 10 year old girl with blonde hair was walking down the hall. She knocked on a door, and entered.

"Ah, Aika!" said Kouhei. The little girl faint smiled.

"Good morning, Kouhei-sama" she said while bowing.

"Since Laughing Joker and Devereux Joker aren't any use anymore, I suggest you attack The Rebellion" he said. Aika nodded.

"Of course, Kouhei-sama" she said. She bowed and then walked away from the office.

"So, what are we going to do after she fails?" asked Gumi from behind. Kouhei looked outside the window.

"I'm going to send the other Cards to them" said Kouhei. Gumi rolled her eyes.

"And what if they fail?" asked Gumi. Kouhei smirked.

"I'm going to send _him_" said Kouhei. "And if all else fail, I'm going to capture Light Gaia. Since Dark Gaia is nothing without her"

"But he hasn't upgraded yet" Gumi said. Kouhei rolled his eyes.

"Whatever I make, is always upgraded in the beginning" said Kouhei.

**-x-**

"I wanna get out!" whined Yobio as she pushed the bars. Sora just rolled her eyes at the childish moves of Yobio.

"Stop it! That's not gonna help!" said Sora. "We'll get out. That's for sure" she said while folding her arms.

"Ah, there you are!" said a smooth female voice. They looked up, and saw Meiko, along with Miku and Kaito.

"What are you doing here?" asked Yobio. Meiko rolled her eyes.

"Don't talk so harsh to your mother, young lady! You will get grounded when home!" said Meiko in a stern voice. Yobio got the hint and played along.

"B-But, mom! You would do the same thing!" exclaimed Yobio. Sora just looked at the two. Then a policeman appeared next to Miku and Kaito.

"Yobiokosu, is this your mother?" asked the policeman. Yobio nodded. "Sakine-san, would you please come with me to sign in a paper?" he asked. Meiko nodded, and followed the policeman. Then another policeman came.

"I suggest you two are Sora's parents?" asked the policeman. Miku and Kaito nodded.

"Sora-san, you will get in trouble when we get home" said Kaito. Sora nodded.

"Would you two come with me and sign the papers?" asked the man. Kaito nodded.

"Darling, would you please go? I want to have a talk with Sora-chan" said Miku with a cute voice. Kaito blushed a bit, and nodded.

"That's alright, honey" he said, and followed the officer.

"How did this happen?" asked Miku.

"Sora started talking about The Rebellion too loud. Then we got arrested" said Yobio while glaring at Sora.

"How must I know that we could get caught because of talking too loud?" asked Sora while sweat dropping. Suddenly, Miku's phone rang.

"With Miku? Ah, Luka-chan!" began Miku with a smile. Then her face turned serious. "What happened? Yeah. Yes, Sora and Yobio are here. We will arrive as soon as possible" said Miku and hung up.

"What happened?" asked Yobio.

"Someone attacked The Capital" said Miku, while putting her phone in her pocket.

"Who?" asked Sora.

"Someone of Kouhei. I hope they are ready soon, because The Capital is on fire" said Miku. Then Meiko and Kaito arrived.

"I got a text message that The Capital is on fire. We must hurry" said Meiko. The four nodded.

"Are we done?" asked Kaito to the policeman. The man nodded. He grabbed the keys of the cage where Sora and Yobio were in. He opened it, and Sora and Yobio got out. They all bowed.

"Sorry for causing trouble" said Miku. The policeman just nodded. The five left.

"Let's run" said Meiko. And with that, they started running.

**-x-**

"Shizuko-chan!" yelled Rin. "Are you in there?" asked Rin. Fire was rushing in front of the door where she was standing. A girl appeared there. "S-Shizuko-chan! Get out of there!" yelled Rin. But then Rin noticed it wasn't Shizuko. It was a girl with blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

"Rin-nee! We must get away!" said Len while grabbing her hand.

"B-But, Shizuko-chan and the others are still in there!" exclaimed Rin.

"T-They will get out!" said Len. He started coughing. "B-But now we must hurry!" he said. Rin just shakily nodded and followed Len.

**-x-**

"Shouldn't we help?" asked Ghostie. The girl with black hair and orange streaks shrugged. She had beautiful bronze like eyes. They were standing in a tree.

"Only for this time, then" she said. "Halloween special, draw these fires to Hell!" she said. She pointed her wooden staff to the fire in front of her. The fire quickly got away.

"Who are you?" asked a voice behind them. The girl with black hair turned around.

"I am the last witch of Kabocha, Witchie" said Witchie, grinning playfully.

"Why were you helping us? It doesn't look like you work for us" said the girl. She was sitting in a cat like position, which suited her, because she also had cat ears and a tail.

"I don't know~" said Witchie.

"I suggest you stay away from The Rebellion, if you don't work here" said the girl. The girl purred and then jumped to another tree.

"What a weird girl. Let's go, Ghostie-kun!" said Witchie. Ghostie nodded, and followed Witchie.

**-x-**

"Huh? The fire's gone!" said Miku. They stopped running.

"Maybe someone helped us" said Sora.

"Stupid. Who would help us? Can't you see this is an attack to The Rebellion?" asked Yobio, while glaring at Sora.

"Anyways, let's find a place where we can continue our work" said Meiko while folding her arms.

"Shouldn't we have another name?" asked Yobio. Meiko looked at her confused. "I mean. If we use The Rebellion, don't you think there would be more attacks? Let's name it something else" she explained.

"You have a point" said Kaito. They all thought, for almost 10 minutes.

"Let's call it Ragnarok" said Yobio suddenly. Meiko nodded.

"I will hold an meeting with the other members" she said.

**-x-**

"Loyal members of The Rebellion. As you know, The Capital has been attacked. To continue our rebellion, we must have another headquarter. As Yobio suggested, we will also have another name. Now, it's called Ragnarok. Let's continue our rebellion and defeat Kouhei" Meiko said. "Any questions?" asked Meiko. Nobody answered to that. They knew Meiko didn't liked questions at her meetings. "Good. Now, get back to work. Yobio, Miku and I will look for the new headquarters" said Meiko, and walked off the stage.

"Come, Yobio-chan. We will have to go with Meiko-chan" said Miku as she grabbed Yobio's hand. Yobio nodded, and followed the two.

**-x-**

"And, did it work?" asked Kouhei. Aika bowed.

"I continued to spread the fire all around the headquarters, but someone stopped the fire. I'm sorry, Kouhei-sama" said Aika while looking at the ground.

"Maybe we have to send Nikshi…" said Kouhei.

"I suggest we send a spy to join them, to know what they are planning" said Gumi from behind.

"Yes, that also sounds like a good idea. Send him" said Kouhei. Gumi knew what that meant. She walked out of his office, and walked to another room in the hall. She knocked on the door.

"Jin-kun?" asked Gumi. A boy with messy brown hair and charming forest green eyes opened the door. It looked like he was still sleeping.

"What do you want?" he mumbled. His forest green eyes were still a half bit open.

"Kouhei suggests you spy on The Rebellion for more information" said Gumi. Jin yawned.

"But I'm tired…" he said. Gumi leaned over to his ear.

"Dark Gaia will be there also…" she said. Jin widened his eyes.

"S-She will?" he asked. Gumi nodded with a smile.

"Now, put on your clothes. You want to impress her, right?" asked Gumi. Jin shakily nodded, and shut the door. "Fool…" she whispered before leaving to Kouhei's office.

* * *

><p><strong>Inspire-chan (2011): <strong>Aw, I find it so sad for Beloved Heart! She is crying everyday because she thinks about her past TAT I told her about all of you saying that she must get better, and they are rooting for her, and she said Thanks! She loves all of you, even if she isn't an writer here on Fanfiction . net!

Please look on my homepage for the newest characters! You must click on: "Inspire-chan's Expected Photobooks OC's". There you can see when new characters are coming, or what their names are… And more!

By the way, if you closely look at the Jail Scene, you can see the talk between Miku and Kaito. I'm not really a Kaiku (Kaito and Miku) fan, but I have to choose something, right? And, I chose Yobio, Miku and Meiko to look for the new headquarters, because Yobio is the vice-captain, Meiko is the vice-president and Miku is the commander. They all have high levels, so they know what they do.

Aika and 'The Cards' are Nami Uchiha 1313's OC's! And, The Rebellion has a new name! It's called Ragnarok! If you pronounce it in Japanese, it would be like this: "Ragu-na-rokku". Also, the new boy is Jin Shin Kibum. He is Korean (:

HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!


	15. PB: Chapter XIII

**Photobooks: **Chapter 13.

"Lalala~" sang Jin as he looked for the new headquarters of Ragnarok. He then spotted a girl with brown hair walking over to a black door. He grinned, and walked up to her. "Hello~" he sang. The girl turned around.

"Who are you?" asked Yobio. Jin's happy face dropped. She didn't remember him?

"Yobio-chan? Don't you remember me?" asked Jin. Yobio rolled her eyes.

"How could I remember you when I don't even know you?" asked Yobio. Jin fake cried.

"The world is doomed! Yobio-chan doesn't remember her best childhood-friend anymore!" he cried. Yobio just stood there, feeling awkward.

"Just tell me how you know me, and I may remember" she said. Jin smiled, and stood up from his position.

"When you turned five, you were bullied by some boys. So, being the nice guy I was, I scared them away. And then we became best friends forever~" he sang. Yobio rolled her eyes again.

"I don't remember anything after I turned six…" she said. Jin's face turned serious.

"It's because you were possessed by Dark Gaia at that time, Yobio-chan" he told. Yobio widened her eyes.

"H-How do you know that I'm… Him?" asked Yobio in fear.

"Yobio-chan, as I told you before, I was your childhood-friend. Everything that made you sad back then, you told me. I'm sure you remember your mother-"

"Don't speak of her" said Yobio. Jin smiled, and nodded. "I want to forget all of that. But the nightmares still come… every night…" said Yobio.

"I told you back then to go to the doctor, right?" asked Jin.

"And I think I told you back then that I hate doctors…" said Yobio.

**-x-**

"Who is that boy, talking with Yobio-san?" asked Ichi. Sora grinned.

"Maybe her love~" she said. Ichi shook her head.

"No. She feels awkward being around him, I can see that. He knows her, but she doesn't know him" said Ichi. Sora looked at Ichi.

"How do you know?" asked Sora. Ichi shrugged.

"My mind" she answered.

**-x-**

"What should we do now? I know that Kouhei send some men to look where we are" said Luka. Meiko put her hand under her chin.

"We must attack soon as we can" said Meiko. "But, we don't have enough power"

"Nya~" said a voice suddenly. Meiko turned around.

"Neko?" asked Meiko. "What are you doing here?" asked Meiko. Neko scratched her cheek.

"I just had a suggestion" she said. Meiko nodded.

"Tell me" she said.

"What if we use Dark Gaia's powers?" asked Neko. Everyone looked shocked at this.

"Neko, you do know the risks, huh? Dark Gaia had evil intensions. We only can use Light Gaia's powers, but we don't know who she is" said Kaito.

"Then, if we make Complete Gaia?" asked Neko.

"There is a possibility that we can make Complete Gaia, but we don't know how to do it" said Meiko. "We just prepare the attack on Kouhei's headquarters" Meiko said while turning around back to the other members. Neko sighed.

"Okay then. I will be on patrol then" said Neko, and jumped out the window.

"You know, Neko-chan was right. We can make Complete Gaia with the right things" said Miku. Then Haku stood up. Everyone looked at her.

"We can make Yobio mad. She would turn into Dark Gaia. And if Light Gaia is beside her, in human form, she will turn into Light Gaia to calm her. If someone attacks them, they would get mad and turn into Complete Gaia together" told Haku. Meiko thought for a second.

"Thanks, Haku. I hope we can use that method on them with the attack" said Meiko.

**-x-**

"So, Yobio-chan~" began Jin. Yobio looked at him.

"What?" she asked.

"Can I join you?" he asked. Yobio thought for a moment.

"We first must ask Meiko about this. Follow me, will you?" asked Yobio. Jin nodded. Everything was going as planned… "Meiko?" yelled Yobio as she burst into a room.

"Yobio, we're busy with a meeting. Are you done with the patrol?" asked Meiko. Yobio rolled her eyes, and nodded.

"This guy wants to join us" said Yobio. Meiko looked at him.

"Ah, then he will have to do the test, just like the others" said Meiko.

"Yay~" yelled Jin. Yobio rolled her eyes.

"Then, I will show you around" said Yobio.

**-x-**

"What are you doing?" asked Takama from behind Sora and Ichi. Sora looked up.

"We're spying on Yobio and this other guy" said Sora as she continued to look at the two.

"Let me look too" he said. Sora nodded, and made place for Takama.

"You know, that guy is looking at Yobio like he's in love with her" said Sora. Ichi looked closely at the guy.

"Yeah. He must fall for her…" Ichi said.

"Oh! They're walking away! Let's follow them!" Takama suddenly said. Ichi and Sora nodded.

**-x-**

"And, here are the doctors, in case you get hurt or something" said Yobio as she pointed to a big white door.

"Ah, thanks for this, Yobio-chan!" said Jin. Yobio nodded.

"One thing, Jin" said Yobio. Jin looked at her with a smile. "Why did you join us?" asked Yobio a bit suspicious.

"To get closer to you~" sang Jin as he tightly hugged Yobio.

"J-Jin…! A-Air…!" Yobio managed to say. Jin quickly let go.

"Ah, sorry Yobio-chan~" he said. Yobio rolled her eyes.

"Well, now you know where you have to go when you do something stupid, I'll leave then" said Yobio. Jin looked at her.

"Where are you going?" asked Jin. Yobio just threw her scarf around her neck and walked off. Jin slapped his forehead. "Troublesome girl. But she's cute when she's like that" said Jin with a smile, and walked away.

**-x-**

"D-Did he just hugged her?" asked Kiba suddenly from behind.

"Where did you come from?" asked Sora.

"Ah, from my room. I was still sleeping" said Kiba. "But, who's that?" asked Kiba.

"We don't know. Let's talk to him. He's alone now" said Ichi.

"Oi! You!" yelled Sora as she ran up to Jin. Jin looked up. "Who are you?" asked Sora.

"Ah, new people! My name is Jin! Jin Shin Kibum!" said Jin.

"My name is Tsukine Sora! And these are my friends Sonohara Ichi, Akine Kiba and Yoshimaru Takama!" said Sora. Jin smiled.

"Nice to meet you!" said Jin.

**-x-**

"Ah, Yobio" said Yone as she saw Yobio walking past her. She glared at her, and Yobio glared back.

"What do you want?" asked Yobio. Yone shrugged.

"I don't trust the new guy that much" said Yone. Yobio looked at Yone with a confused look.

"Why?" asked Yobio. Yone rolled her eyes.

"Don't you feel it too? That scary aura around him?" asked Yone, a bit shocked. Yobio thought for a moment.

"Actually, yes. But he said he was my childhood-friend, and I trust him, because he had evidence. He knows I'm Dark Gaia" said Yobio. Yone sighed.

"But still…" began Yone. "You have to be more-"

"Don't tell me what to do" said Yobio with a cold glare. She then walked away. Yone just rolled her eyes.

**-x-**

"So, you came here to join us?" asked Sora. Jin nodded.

"Yeah! But also to get closer to Yobio-chan~" Jin said. Everyone widened their eyes.

"Do you… like her?" asked Sora. Jin nodded proudly with a smile.

"I don't really like her, I love her!" said Jin happily. Sora just coughed.

"Why do you… love her?" asked Sora.

"She is different than the other girls, I think! She is also very cute when she's mad, and I am her childhood-friend since… forever!" exclaimed Jin as he threw his arms in the air.

"Ah… I understand!" said Ichi, suddenly thinking about Kouhei.

"But, you know? Yobio-chan still doesn't accept me~" whined Jin.

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Sora.

"She thinks I'm getting in her way!" said Jin. Sora rolled her eyes.

"She is just being grouchy again. She gets like that once in a while" told Sora. Jin's face brightened up.

"Ah, then I don't have to worry!" said Jin happy.

**-x-**

"Ah, Yobio! You're here!" said Yoji behind Yobio. Yobio stood up. "Let's begin the training, shall we? Ai-chan is here also!" said Yoji. Yobio's face brightened up.

"Hello, Yobio-chan!" said Ai, standing next to Yoji.

"Ai! Are you actually okay with this?" asked Yobio. Ai nodded with a smile.

"If it's for you and for me, then I'm okay with it" she said. Yobio smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks, Ai" said Yobio. Ai smiled, and hugged her back.

* * *

><p><strong>Inspire-chan (2012): <strong>Ah! I forgot to update again! I'm so sorry! Nowadays, I don't get good inspiration anymore, so it's harder for me to write a chapter T^T. The attack is going to start after… 6 or 7 chapters. Then, the sequel comes, and then a special, which I don't know the name yet. Maybe… Words? Letters? Or something related to Photobooks… Photos? Who knows? (:

Ah, about the sequel. If you don't want your character to participate, just tell me. Because I thought it would be fun if the same characters in PB would participate in Clocks too. Or, maybe I would add new characters? Like it's set 20 years after Photobooks? Whoa. That would be cool. And, I'm trying to draw some things for Photobooks, but I can't draw anymore, so suddenly! Ah, could you help me…? (:

If you have any questions, please ask me, and I will be happy to answer them! Also, if you don't understand something, I will explain it to you!


	16. PB: Chapter XIV

**Photobooks: **Chapter 14.

"Ah, it's so boring!" exclaimed Sora as she fell to the ground on her back. "I don't know why, but it's getting hotter and hotter each day!" said Sora as she started pulling out her sweater, leaving her in a blue short sleeved shirt.

"Pf… I want another vacation!" said Kiba.

"Me too~" said Sora. She then sat up. "I know this would not fit my imago, but I'm going to read a book…" said Sora tiredly. She walked over to the bookshelf, and grabbed a random book out of it. She threw it on the floor, and then threw herself next to it.

"What kind of book do you have?" asked Mieru. Sora turned the book to look at the front cover.

"The… Gaia Scripts… Wait" said Sora as she quickly sat up. "This has to do with Yobio" she said as she flipped the front cover to look at the text in it.

"Since when did they have a book of it?" asked Yone. Sora shrugged.

"Ah, I understand. This is just a replica…" said Sora. "The real one is in the Gaia Shrine, near the Western Gate" read Sora.

"Should we go look for the Gaia Shrine then?" asked Takama. "We have nothing to do, so maybe we should go look for it" he told. Sora looked at the book, and then at the others.

"Yeah. Let's go!" said Sora.

**-x-**

"Phew. We're here. How long was that stair? 200 meters?" asked Sora as she panted.

"Just let's go inside" said Yone annoyed. Sora glared at her.

"Alright, Miss-Grouchy" mumbled Sora. When they entered, they looked in awe at the place around them. It was covered with many diamonds and crystals. At the end of the hall, there were two doors. One black one, and one white one. The black one had the black Yin and Yang sign on it, and the white had the white sign of Yin and Yang.

"Where do you think these doors would lead to?" asked Kiba. Sora shrugged.

"Let's find out then. Uh, Kiba, Yone and Mieru are coming with me. Takama, Shizuko Ichi go with each other. We will go through the black door" said Sora.

"But what if something happens?" asked Takama. Sora grinned.

"I'm always prepared for these stuff. I brought walkie-talkies!" said Sora as she handed Takama one. "If something happens, please tell" she said. Takama nodded.

"Well then. We'll see you when we're done, okay?" asked Kiba. Takama nodded.

"See you later!" said Sora as she opened the black door.

**-x-**

"Ah… Someone is penetrating my door…" said Yobio in a bored voice. Yoji and Ai looked up.

"How do you know?" asked Yoji. Yobio shrugged.

"I just know. You can feel it too, right?" asked Yobio as she looked at Ai. Ai closed her eyes for a moment. She then opened her eyes, and nodded.

"Probably some foolish people" said Ai. Yobio nodded.

**-x-**

**Sora, Kiba, Yone and Mieru.**

"This place is actually kind of scary…" said Mieru. Sora just looked in the Gaia book. It was dark, and there didn't seem to be any clouds to cover the moon, who was shining brightly. The trees didn't have leaves, the houses were broken, bushes on fire, and some blood drops on the floor.

"Ah, we must disguise ourselves" said Sora suddenly. Kiba, Yone and Mieru looked at her.

"What do you mean?" asked Yone. Sora flipped a few pages further.

"There are Hell Beings walking around here. Those were created from Dark Gaia's insane mind. They don't talk or reply to others, they just walk around. If something or someone enters Dark Gaia's mind, you will have to act like them and look like them" read Sora. "I think we must look horrible" said Sora.

"So, we must look like we are insane, or scary?" asked Kiba. Sora nodded. Then she got an idea.

"Mieru, can you turn into a big needle with blood in it?" asked Sora. Mieru nodded.

"Why?" asked Mieru. Sora grinned.

"We must look scary, don't we?" asked Sora. Mieru nodded, and turned into a big needle with blood in it. "Now, drip the blood a bit over us" said Sora. Mieru did as she was told, and covered them in blood. Then, she turned back. Sora smeared a bit blood of her on Mieru.

"And now?" asked Yone. Sora thought again.

"Walk scary. Like you're a kind of zombie" said Sora. The three nodded, and followed Sora.

**-x-**

**Ichi, Takama and Shizuko.**

When they opened the door, they had to cover their eyes for all the sunlight.

"So much light…" said Ichi. They quickly got used to the light, and looked in front of them. "Ah, this makes me think of Alice in Wonderland" said Ichi. The rivers were a pinkish color, the trees looked like huge lollipops, the bushes were made of cotton candy, and the road were liquorices. Shizuko walked over to a bush, and poked her finger into it. She then put her finger in her mouth.

"O-Oi! Isn't it dangerous to eat things here?" asked Takama. Shizuko licked her lips, and smiled. She shook her head.

"Well, this is the mind of Light Gaia. Nothing wrong can happen here" replied Ichi. A girl with pink bouncy pigtails walked past them with a music box. Her bangs were covering her eyes, but she had this psychotic smile. "What the…?"

"Apparently, Light Gaia's mind wasn't that sweet and nice" said Takama. Before they were going to the Gaia Shrine, they copied the replica of the Gaia Scripts, just to be sure. Ichi flipped through the pages.

"Even if Light Gaia had good intensions to change the world, she had a dark side. She made her own world in her mind, where all her dark thoughts would go to" read Ichi. "So, in short. Light Gaia was insane" said Ichi in a matter-of-fact tone. Takama shrugged.

"Probably" he replied.

"Let's just walk. We'll see what happens. About ten minutes, we have to report to Sora and the others again" said Ichi. Takama nodded. Shizuko quickly walked behind them.

**-x-**

**Sora, Kiba, Yone and Mieru. **

"Hey, look! There are signs!" said Sora as she ran to the signs. "Far Away, The Further and Smile… What kind of places are that?" asked Sora frustrated.

"Those are the cities here in Dark Gaia's mind" said a boy behind a burning tree. Sora looked at him. He had dirty blonde hair and a mischievous smile. His left eye was covered by a white eye patch, where a scar just appeared under it. He had a white cloth on his head, a bandage on his right cheek, black scarf around his neck, green shirt with short sleeves, a black shirt under it where you could see his belly button, black joggers, brown belt around his hips which hung a bit loosely on the left side, brown fingerless gloves and brown ankle boots.

"Who are you?" asked Kiba. He grinned.

"My name is Voya Geur! I'm one of the most famous travelers. Too bad they think I got missing after looking for the Gaia Diamonds…" he said, eyeing Yone. "Anyways, what are you doing here?" asked Voya.

"We are here… to… uh…" began Sora. Yone smacked on her head.

"We are here because we had nothing to do" said Yone. Voya grinned and walked over to Yone. He put his arms around her shoulders, facing her.

"Ah, so that's it" said Voya. Kiba started fuming, and grabbed Yone by her arms. He put his arms around her protectively. "How cute of you! You must be in love with her!" said Voya playfully. Kiba and Yone blushed.

"O-Of course n-not!" Kiba stammered.

"S-Stupid! Why would you think that?" exclaimed Yone. Voya rolled his eyes.

"So, you're here because you're bored? Ah, stupid minds of normal people…" said Voya.

"Are you implying we're stupid?" asked Sora. Voya thought for a moment.

"Well… yeah. But don't take it the wrong way. Dark Gaia's mind is full of dangerous things. Ah! I see you have the replica of the Gaia Scripts. That's smart of you!" he said, looking at the book in Sora's hands.

"How do you know this is the replica?" she asked.

"I only know how the cover looks like. And it looks exactly like the symbols on the original Gaia Scripts, which are quite heavy…" Voya said sweat dropping. "By the way, why do you all look so stupid?" he asked, looking disgusted at how they looked like.

"We are trying to look like the Hell Beings" replied Sora.

"But, you can look normal, you know? I am wearing normal clothes too, right?" asked Voya. Sora slowly nodded her head. "Well then! Let's go to my hiding place" he said.

**-x-**

**Yobio, Ai and Yoji. **

Yobio stretched her arms. She grabbed her mug of coffee, and took a sip. She was sitting with Ai and Yoji, still on the same place.

"When does the training stop?" asked Yobio as she put back her mug on the ground. Yoji thought for a moment.

"I think tomorrow morning" said Yoji. Yobio choked. Ai quickly patted her back.

"T-Tomorrow morning? Come on!" whined Yobio. "I need my PSP!" she said. She started fake crying. Yoji grabbed something from his pocket and handed it to Yobio.

"I knew you would say that, so I brought you one" said Yoji. Yobio grabbed the PSP and grinned.

"Thanks, Yoji!" she said, and started playing.

"Anyways, some people also penetrated your portal, right?" asked Yoji to Ai. She nodded.

"I don't know why people are doing that. There are also Hell Beings there in the portal" said Ai. Yoji sighed, and shook his head.

"Those are foolish people" he said.

"What if they're stuck?" asked Yobio, still looking at the screen.

"Well, if you're nice, you can save them. If you're tired, like me, you would just sit here, and not care" said Yoji.

"Come on, come on, come on…" whispered Yobio. "I choose the second one" said Yobio. Yoji laughed.

"Just what I expected from Yobio" he said. Yobio kicked him. "Let's go on with the lunch…" he said.

**-x-**

**Ichi, Takama and Shizuko.**

"You know, those things are really scary" said Ichi. Takama nodded. They had been walking for a while now, and they were really tired. Shizuko then saw a park, and ran over to Ichi and Takama. "What is it, Shizuko-san?" asked Ichi.

"There's a park…" said Shizuko quietly. Ichi looked at where she was pointing to.

"Finally! Let's go!" said Ichi as they walked to the park. When they arrived, they saw a girl with pink drills in her hair. "Hm. She doesn't look strange like the others, let's ask her something" said Ichi. Takama rolled his eyes.

"But maybe she is dangerous" said Takama as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Whatever. Just let's ask" said Ichi.

"Don't come saying to me that I didn't warn you" he said, and sighed. They reached the pinkette.

"Excuse me, could you help us?" asked Ichi to the girl. The girl opened her eyes, and smiled. She had the same eye color as her hair.

"Sure! What is it?" asked the girl.

"Well, we are just here because we were bored, but what about all these strange people?" asked Ichi.

"Ah, you too, huh? These strange people are Hell Beings. Since Light Gaia had a dark side too, she send the dark thoughts here. Actually, they belong in Dark Gaia's mind. By the way, my name is Kasane Teto!" said Teto as she held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Sonohara Ichi, and these are my friends Yoshimaru Takama and Maki Shizuko" said Ichi.

"Nice to meet you too!" said Teto happily. She held out her hands to Ichi's face, scaring her a bit. "You have a nice face!" Teto said with a smile. Ichi sighed in relief.

"Ah, thanks" she replied. Suddenly, Teto started pinching her cheeks. It got harder, and harder, until her nails scratched her cheeks. "T-Teto! Stop that!" yelled Ichi. Takama rushed over to Teto, and pushed her away. She just fell on the ground, and lay there lifeless. Then she began laughing psychotically.

"Let's get away from here" Takama said and ran away while holding Ichi's and Shizuko's hand.

"Wait. How do we get out?" asked Ichi as they stopped running.

**-x-**

**Sora, Kiba, Yone and Mieru.**

"So, how do we actually get out?" asked Sora after they had washed themselves.

"Oh! Forgot to tell! You can't get out" he said. Everyone widened their eyes.

"But, there has to be a way!" said Sora. Voya shrugged.

"Only if Dark Gaia comes here personally" he said. Sora clenched her fists.

"Damn that Yobio…" she muttered under her breath.

"But how can we 'contact' Dark Gaia?" asked Yone. Voya shrugged again.

"She comes here once in a while. I think… wait. Let me look in my diary" he said. He grabbed a almost broken book and looked in it. He flipped a few pages, and stared into it. "After 5 months she appears here again" said Voya as he put his diary away. Sora almost fainted. Kiba and Yone quickly catched her.

"There has to be a way…" said Kiba. Sora stood up, and walked to the door. She opened it, and stepped outside.

"YOBIO? CAN YOU HEAR ME? YOU HAVE TO GET US OUT!" Sora screamed to the dark sky. "IF YOU DON'T, I'M GONNA BE THE BEST CRIMINAL EVER!" Sora gasped for air. She hadn't screamed since Yobio fell off the cliff.

"Sora, I don't think she's gonna hear us…" said Kiba, scratching the back of his head.

"Ugh. I hate her…" said Sora.

**-x-**

**Yobio, Ai and Yoji.**

"Okay, that's it! I'm going to get those people out!" said Yobio as she stood up. Yoji looked at her confused. "There is someone screaming in my head, and it hurts" sighed Yobio. Yoji nodded while he turned to Ai.

"You should do the same too" he said. "We'll count this as a part of your training" Yobio nodded. She closed her eyes, as did Ai. A black portal appeared in front of Yobio and a white one in front of Ai.

"See you later" said Yobio as she entered the portal. Ai also entered her portal.

"And who is left alone again? Poor me…" sighed Yoji as he sat on the edge of the building, staring in front of him.

**-x-**

**Ai, Ichi, Takama and Shizuko.**

"Excuse me, are you the ones that are lost here?" asked Ai politely. Ichi, Takama and Shizuko turned around. They instantly nodded. "I'm glad. I thought almost you were Hell Beings!" she said.

"Can you bring us back?" asked Ichi. Ai nodded, and smiled.

"Just step here in the portal. Just don't come here again, alright? Twice going in here isn't good for you" Ai said. Ichi nodded.

"We just did this out of boredom anyways" replied Takama. Ai nodded, and stepped aside for the three. They got in the portal, and got back to their normal world. Hell Beings appeared behind Ai. She glared at them.

"I hope none of you did anything to them" she said in a mature voice. The Hell Beings just remained silent. Ai also stepped in the portal, and got back.

**-x-**

**Yobio, Sora, Kiba, Yone and Mieru.**

"Ah, so you were the one, huh?" asked Yobio behind Sora. Sora turned around.

"I said so! She would hear me!" said Sora, glaring at Yone. Yone instantly glared back. "Please get us back, Yobio!" whined Sora. Yobio rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah… Just step into the portal, and you're back" said Yobio as she pointed to the black portal behind her. Sora quickly jumped into it. Followed by Mieru, Kiba and Yone. Yobio just stood there, facing Voya. "You're not going back?" she asked. Voya shook his head.

"I will still be remaining in your cute, little, insane mind, Yo-chan" he said. Yobio rolled her eyes, but grinned.

"When are you actually going back? The scientist are waiting for you. So is _she_…" said Yobio with a sad expression. Voya sighed.

"I'll… wait. Just you also wait" he said sighing. Yobio nodded and turned her back to him.

"Just be… careful. Okay?" she asked. Voya nodded with a smile. "Bye…" she said, and stepped into the portal.

* * *

><p><strong>Inspire-chan (2012): <strong>Ta da! Coolest chapter ever written from now on! No, not really… Well, this chapter is based off by my crooked mind (: I was dreaming those two portals tonight, so yeah.

Ah, the new character is Voya Geur! He is just a character that will only be a guide in the Gaia Worlds, so no need to worry about him! BUT! He will appear in the sequel… I think. You can look on my Deviant account, he is my new OC. I will not tell the secret about the 'she' with Yobio and Voya. It will be revealed in the sequel.

OH! I have cleaning duty this week, so I might not update for a week or so. Please wait, okay? Thanks!


	17. PB: Preview

**Photobooks: **Preview chapter 15.

**Inspire-chan: **I'm so sorry for not updating, but now I'm going to school. So I don't really have any time to update a chapter. I'm so sorry! I am probably going to update it next week, or else this week. So, for an sorry-present, I will show you a preview of chapter 15. BUT! It's not done yet. I just cut a few parts away, to make it more interesting.

* * *

><p>"Will you marry me~" he asked. Yobio widened her eyes.<p>

"W-What? No!" she said. Jin hugged her tighter.

"Why not?" he whined. Yobio struggled against his grip. "We are destined to be together, right? Or else we didn't met!" said Jin.

"Because! I am gonna marry someone else!" said Yobio. She quickly slapped her mouth as she noticed what she said. Jin let go of Yobio.

"What?" he asked. Yobio shook her head.

"N-No! I-I, uh…" stammered Yobio.

"You're gonna marry someone else, instead of me?" asked Jin. Yobio sighed.

* * *

><p>"B-But, Witchie-chan! It's too dangerous!" said Ghostie. Witchie held onto her broom tighter and tighter, as the adrenaline started rushing through her whole body. Ghostie sighed. "As you wish, Witchie-chan" he said. He turned the bottom of his body, into the bottom of a typical ghost. Witchie smiled, and stepped on her broom.<p>

"Let's go!" yelled Witchie and flew higher and higher.

"Look! There's a witch!" yelled one of the Witch Hunters. Witchie smiled a sad smile.

"I'll do whatever it takes to protect my family…" she whispered.

* * *

><p>Please wait for me! Thanks loyal readers!<p>

Inspire-chan.


	18. PB: Chapter XV

**Photobooks: **Chapter 15.

"Hey, Yobio. Who was that guy before~?" asked Jin. Yobio looked up.

"What guy?" asked Yobio confused.

"That guy in green" said Jin. Yobio thought for a moment.

"Ah! You mean Voya!" replied Yobio. Jin nodded with a serious expression.

"Yeah. _That _guy…" said Jin. You could hear a hint of jealousy in Jin's voice.

"He is just a sort of… friend of mine" said Yobio. "Why?" she asked afterwards.

"Nah. Nothing…" said Jin. "Anyways… Yobio~" said Jin again. Yobio rolled her eyes, and sighed.

"What?" she replied. Jin hugged her from her side.

"Will you marry me~" he asked. Yobio widened her eyes.

"W-What? No!" she said. Jin hugged her tighter.

"Why not?" he whined. Yobio struggled against his grip. "We are destined to be together, right? Or else we didn't met!" said Jin.

"Because! I am gonna marry someone else!" said Yobio. She quickly slapped her mouth as she noticed what she said. Jin let go of Yobio.

"What?" he asked. Yobio shook her head.

"N-No! I-I, uh…" stammered Yobio.

"You're gonna marry someone else, instead of me?" asked Jin. Yobio sighed.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Jin. But it's just I l-like someone else…" she said, not feeling comfortable with the subject.

"Okay. That's… that's fine…" he said and walked off.

"YO-BI-O!" yelled Sora. Yobio winced, and turned around to see Sora with an angry expression.

"W-What?" asked Yobio.

"Did you just reject him?" asked Sora. "I am not a fan of lovers, but that was just harsh…" said Sora.

"I know. But I don't like Jin" said Yobio. Sora smirked.

"And who is the guy you wanna marry?" asked Sora.

"Uh. Someone" said Yobio quick. Sora thought.

"Could it probably be… Ah! That guy Voya!" asked Sora. Yobio widened her eyes. You could see a hint of pink on her cheeks.

"N-No! Of course not!" yelled Yobio and walked away. Sora sighed.

"Lovers these days…" said Sora, imitating Yobio.

**-x-**

"Ah! The fresh air of Kabocha!" exclaimed Witchie as she stretched out her arms. "It's been a while~" she said while sighing.

"Hey! There is a new bench!" said Ghostie while pointing to a bench. Witchie nodded.

"I'm glad they're renewing the city" she said. "Oh! We have to buy more Flying Dust!" said Witchie as she looked at her broom. Ghostie nodded, and followed Witchie to a shop.

"Hello, and welco- Placebo-chan! Nice to see you again!" said the woman behind the counter. Witchie smiled.

"Nice to see you too!" said Witchie.

"So, what do you want?" asked the woman while leaning on the counter.

"I want some Flying Dust. Oh! And add some Halloween Candy with it!" said Witchie, mouth watering while thinking of the candies. The woman laughed.

"And, Placebo-kun. Do you want something too?" asked the woman. Ghostie looked around.

"Just add some Black Milk, please" he said. The woman nodded, and walked to the refrigerator. She grabbed a black bottle out of it, and placed it on the counter. She grabbed something from the locker next to her, and put it also on the counter.

"Here you go. See you next time!" said the woman. Witchie smiled, and walked away. But then she stopped.

"Ah, I forgot to pay!" said Witchie, while grabbing her orange pumpkin wallet.

"You don't need to pay. You're one of the nicest customers around here, so I'll give you a discount" said the woman. Witchie smiled.

"Thanks, oba-chan! I'll come next time again!" Witchie said, and waved goodbye. When they got outside, Ghostie instantly drank his Black Milk. Witchie laughed. "Next time, we'll buy a locker. And we'll keep the Black Milk in it, alright?" asked Witchie. Ghostie nodded with a smile. Suddenly, they heard an explosion. Ghostie and Witchie looked up.

"Placebo-chan! Placebo-kun!" yelled a man.

"Oji-san!" exclaimed Witchie. The man panted as he stopped running in front of the two children. "What is going on?" she asked.

"Witch Hunters are attacking Kabocha. They got a signal that you and a few other witches remain in the city. You have to hide well!" he said. Witchie nodded. The man pushed them in a dark corridor. "No matter what happens, don't go away from this place. Alright?" asked the man. Ghostie put his arms around Witchie as he nodded.

"It's gonna be alright, Witchie-chan" said Ghostie. Witchie started crying. They watched how some women got carried away by the Witch Hunters. Some tried to use their Dark Magic, but were interfered with the Hunters. Witchie grabbed her courage, and looked up with a confident look.

"No one will destroy Kabocha Capital" said Witchie. Ghostie let go of her.

"What do you mean, Witchie-chan?" asked Ghostie. Witchie turned her head, while grinning.

"What I mean is, that I am gonna help the people" said Witchie. Ghostie widened his eyes.

"B-But, Witchie-chan! It's too dangerous!" said Ghostie. Witchie held onto her broom tighter and tighter, as the adrenaline started rushing through her whole body. Ghostie sighed. "As you wish, Witchie-chan" he said. He turned the bottom of his body, into the bottom of a typical ghost. Witchie smiled, and stepped on her broom.

"Let's go!" yelled Witchie and flew higher and higher.

"Look! There's a witch!" yelled one of the Witch Hunters. Witchie smiled a sad smile.

"I'll do whatever it takes to protect my family…" she whispered.

**-x-**

"As everyone knows, there will be an attack held on Akemi Kouhei" told Meiko through the microphone. The group was sitting in front of the stage, listening to Meiko. "I want Group 482 placed in front of the headquarters, Group 089 in the garden and Group 274 in the lead buildings. The group with Yobio as vice-captain will be in the headquarters"

"Ah, Meiko-chan. Is there anything I can do?" asked Miku. Meiko looked up to Miku.

"Sorry, I forgot. Miku's group will be placed in the second half of the battle, in the headquarters" said Meiko. "Don't fail, or else we all fail. This is a battle between our freedom and The Ruler. If we lose… We won't have the freedom everyone needs in The World! Let's all unite around The World, and defeat Akemi Kouhei!" yelled Meiko. Everyone started yelling.

"Oi, Kibum," began Yobio. Jin turned around with an cold expression. "W-What's up with that look?" asked Yobio.

"Nothing" he replied. "What did you want?" asked Jin. Yobio sighed.

"Look. I'm sorry what I said this morning, it's just-"

"That you're really gonna marry someone else?" asked Jin. Yobio scratched the back of her head. "Answer me, Yobio-chan" he said. The group started looking at the two.

"Kibum, I-I can't" said Yobio. Jin clenched his fists.

"Answer me, Yobio-chan!" he raised his voice. He started approaching her.

"Kibum, stop this!" Yobio said backing off. Sora started to get afraid of the look in Jin's eyes. "I know you don't like it, but understa-"

"Understand that the love of my life will be marrying some other bastard?" asked Jin. Yobio looked at him, eyes widened.

"L-Love of your life?" asked Yobio. Jin sighed.

"That's why they always called you "naïve child". You don't understand what's happening around you. You're just like… a child" said Jin. Yobio felt anger boiling inside her. "And that's also no one liked you"

"OI! Stop talking so harsh about Yobio!" said Sora standing in front of Yobio. Yobio widened her eyes.

"Move away, Sora-chan" said Jin. Sora clenched her fists.

"If you want to hurt her, you'll have to get past me" Sora said, standing in a fighting position. Jin raised his arm in front of him, with his fingers pointed towards Sora. He then clenched his fist. Sora tried to move, but couldn't.

"Don't interfere with me" Jin said and walked past Sora. He approached Yobio, and started stroking her cheek. "I wanted you to be with me…" he said.

"K-Kibum…" said Yobio.

"You understand how I feel, right?" asked Jin. Yobio nodded. "THEN WHY?" he suddenly yelled. Yobio jumped from his yell.

"K-Kibum! I-I'm sorry!" said Yobio, trying to comfort him. Most of the people were gone by now, even Meiko and the others. Then, Jin grabbed a knife out of nowhere. Yobio widened her eyes.

"I knew it. I knew that I wasn't going to be part of your life…" he said, holding up the knife towards his throat. He started sliding down to his heart.

"D-Don't…" whispered Yobio. You could see that he was pushing the knife further down in his skin.

"Answer me, Yobio-chan. Do you love me?" asked Jin. Yobio looked down to her feet.

"If I say no, please don't kill yourself" Yobio said. Tears started falling. "I-I don't want any more friends or relatives, not even enemies to die, because of my stupid-ness. So many people already died…" said Yobio. Not even Yone has seen Yobio crying, which made a huge pang in her heart.

"Are you trying to say, that you don't love me?" asked Jin. Suddenly, Yobio hugged him. Jin widened his eyes.

"I don't love you, I care for-" began Yobio, but was cut off by a splashing sound. Red started dripping from her black clothes. "K-Kibum…?" asked Yobio. She stared into his face. He had a smile on his face, but his eyes were emotionless.

"So you did. You did care for me. T-Thank you, Y-Yobio-chan…" he said. He started coughing up blood.

"Kibum!" Yobio yelled. She laid him down on the ground. "Why? Why did you do that?" asked Yobio.

"I-I l-love y-you…" he managed to say. "C-Come c-closer…" he said. Yobio did as he said. He suddenly kissed her on her lips.

"W-What are you-"

"I just stole your first k-kiss. Didn't I, Y-Yobio-chan?" asked Jin. "I-I'm happy…" he said. His voice started to look more like a whisper.

"Kibum, don't die…" said Yobio.

"No matter where I am, no matter what happens, I-I will-" he coughed. "L-Love… Y-You" he said with a smile. Yobio widened her eyes. More tears started falling.

"KIBUM!" she yelled. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Yobio repeated. Sora was freed from the binding of Jin, and ran to Yobio. She grasped her by her shoulders.

"Yobio! Get yourself together!" Sora said. Never had she seen Yobio this weak.

"He w-was the only one t-that I knew from my p-past…" cried Yobio. "He c-cared for me… N-Nobody else d-did…" Yobio said. Suddenly, Sora slapped her.

"Idiot! Look around you! Even if I'm your rival, just like Yone is, we are your friends! We care for you!" Sora said to her while looking into Yobio's puffy eyes. "Please understand that…" Sora's eyes softened, and pulled her into a hug.

"Groups hug!" Kiba yelled, and hugged the two girls. The others followed quickly. Yobio was happy she had friends, but eyed the dead Jin the whole time as he was carried away to the hospital. With no success. He died while being brought to the hospital.

**-x-**

**The next week.**

"We are here gathered, for the death of Shin Jin Kibum, our ally of Ragnarok. He was just an ally for a few days, and died for an unexplained reason" told Meiko. Yobio sat there next to Sora and the group in black. After a while, they stood up to throw a rose on the cabin of Jin. Yobio didn't grab the rose, but walked to the cabin. She threw an old photo of her and Jin on it.

"I hope we can be friends in the next world…" whispered Yobio as she threw an self-brought white rose with her.

"Let's go, Yobio-san" said Ichi as she held her hand. Everyone comforted her when they got home, but it was no help. Yobio just had lost another friend. If she lost two more, she would be lonely for the rest of her life.

* * *

><p><strong>Inspire-chan (2012): <strong>I really hate myself! I haven't updated in a long time. Sorry!

Oh~ Did Yobio just said that? Whoa. By the way, Jin's full name (Shin Jin Kibum) isn't just Jin. It's also Kibum, that's why Kibum was mentioned, and not Jin.

Witchie referred the woman in the shop as "oba-chan". This can be used for grandmothers, but also for old ladies. Oji means uncle, in Japanese.

Ah, Photobooks is ending soon. On my homepage you can see the information for the sequel. It's gonna be named "Clockwork Hearts", inspired by the song from Feint "Clockwork Hearts". Ah, man. I should tell who Yobio is gonna marry… But I can't. BUT I MUST! It's going to be… VOYA! Yes. The guy in her world. Ah, you could expect that, right? Remember the talk they had?


	19. PB SPECIAL: Akemi Kouhei's Past

**Photobooks: **Chapter 16.

**Photobooks SPECIAL: **Akemi Kouhei's Past.

**8 years ago.**

"Kou-nii-chan? What are you doing?" asked a girl with icy blue eyes, black hair in two pigtails and a pale skin. A boy with brown hair, icy blue eyes and pale skin turned around.

"Ah, Kuro-nee-chan! I was just taking a short walk outside" said the boy. Kuro smiled.

"Okay, Kou-nii-chan!" said Kuro happily. "Can I come with you?" she asked. Kouhei nodded and took Kuro's hand.

"Be careful to not step in the puddles, Kuro-nee-chan" said Kouhei as he avoided the puddles, just like Kuro did.

"Yes, Kou-nii-chan!" said Kuro. "Where are we going, Kou-nii-chan?" asked Kuro. Kouhei shrugged.

"I don't know, Kuro-nee-chan" said Kouhei. Kuro started to hold onto Kouhei's hand tighter.

"Aren't we lost?" she asked. Kouhei chuckled and shook his head.

"I know the way, but I don't know what we're going to do. Don't worry, Kuro-nee-chan!" he said. Kuro nodded and smiled, placing her trust on her big brother.

"Look, Kou-nii-chan!" said Kuro as she pointed to the sky. Even though there wasn't rain, there was a beautiful rainbow.

"That is a very beautiful rainbow. Don't you think, Kuro-nee-chan?" he asked as he looked down to his little sister. Kuro nodded. Then, Kuro started jumping happily as she looked in front of her.

"Kou-nii-chan! There is a beautiful gate!" said Kuro as she pointed to the gate. "Can we go there? Can we?" she asked. Kouhei looked at his old watch, and shook his head.

"Kuro-nee-chan, it's almost time for us to have dinner. Maybe tomorrow, okay?" he asked. Kuro pouted.

"Okay, Kou-nii-chan…" she murmured. Kouhei raised her chin to look at him.

"Raise your head, Kuro-nee-chan. Members of the Akemi Clan should be proud, even when they're sad" said Kouhei with a serious voice. Kuro sighed.

"Yes, Kou-nii-chan" she said, as she raised her head a little. Kouhei kneeled beside her, back facing her.

"Hop on my bag" he said. Kuro nodded, and placed herself on his back. On the way, they commented on the beautiful things they saw. Butterflies, ladybugs, roses, flowers, and more. A few minutes later, they were standing in front of a big white castle-like house. Kouhei put down Kuro.

"Thank you, Kou-nii-chan!" she said. Kouhei smiled and patted her head. A woman with brown hair and dark blue eyes was standing at the door with a smile.

"Kuro-chan! Kouhei-kun! There you are. Did you have fun?" she asked. Kouhei and Kuro nodded. "That's good. Dinner is about to be ready, come in!" she said.

"Yes, Mother" the two said in unison. A man with black hair and blue eyes was sitting with a paper in his hands on a big white chair. "Hello, Father" the two said in unison again.

"Hello children. Had a good time?" asked their father. The two nodded.

"Master, Lady, Young Master, Young Lady, dinner is ready" said a maid. The father stood up, and was the first to sit in the dinner room. The others followed quickly.

"Eat well everyone" said their father with a smile. The others smiled back.

"So, what were you doing in the forest?" asked their mother.

"I saw a big rainbow!" said Kuro with amaze in her eyes. Her mother smiled.

"That's probably because Light Gaia was happy" she said. Their father gave her a warning look. She quickly shut up.

"What did I say about Light Gaia and Dark Gaia?" he asked.

"But, Kuroba-" began their mother.

"No. And that's it" said Kuroba. He glanced over to her, and sighed. "Kumiko, I don't believe in them. There are rules in this house. If you don't like them, then leave" he said. Kumiko sighed.

"Who are Light Gaia and Dark Ga-" began Kuro, but was interrupted by Kouhei putting his hand over her mouth. Kuroba shot a glare to the little girl. Kouhei instantly glared back.

**-x-**

**Next morning.**

"SHUT UP!" Kouhei heard someone yell. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Kouhei quickly got out of his bed. He ran towards Kuro's room, and opened it. He saw Kuro crying on her bed. He covered her ears with his hands.

"Shh, don't worry, Kuro-nee-chan…" he said. He let go of her. "Kuro-nee-chan, why don't you go outside to the lake?" asked Kouhei.

"But, Mother and Fa-"

"Don't worry about them. They just have a little fight…" said Kouhei. He walked over to her closet, and grabbed a midnight blue dress out of it. He gave it to Kuro. She put it on. Then he handed her a black vest, black ankle socks and black shoes. He led her to the front door.

"And where do you think you're going?" asked Kuroba as he appeared in the hallway. Kouhei shielded Kuro from their father.

"If you don't want Kuro-nee-chan to get involved, let her go" said Kouhei. Kuroba fumed, and made his way to Kouhei. He grabbed Kouhei by his collar, and faced him.

"Don't talk like that to me, you selfish kid!" he yelled in Kouhei's face.

"Father, this is for you and Mother. If you want to talk, than you should let Kuro-nee-chan leave. You don't want to be interrupted, right?" Kouhei asked. Kuroba slapped his son. Kuro shrieked as Kouhei fell to the ground.

"KOUHEI-KUN!" yelled Kumiko. She ran over to her son. She picked him up, and caressed his cheek.

"Let the kid go. He doesn't deserve pity from someone" said Kuroba cold. Kumiko glared at her soon-to-be-ex-husband.

"You hurt your own son! Are you mad or something?" she asked. She picked up Kouhei from the floor, and hold Kuro's hand. She led them upstairs. She grabbed three suitcases from under their bed, and put it on the bed. She grabbed Kuro's, Kouhei's and her clothes and put them in the suitcases.

"Mother, where are we going?" asked Kuro.

"Somewhere far away from your father" said Kumiko. Kuro stayed silent after that. She walked towards Kouhei, and planted a kiss on his forehead.

**-x-**

**5 weeks later.**

"Kou-nii-chan? Where is Mother?" asked Kuro. She had turned 9 this week, and Kouhei 11. Kouhei shrugged as he was cooking the rice, and baking the meat.

"Mother is probably late again" answered Kouhei.

"Ah, okay" replied Kuro. Kouhei was done cooking dinner. He put the food on table, and sat down, next to Kuro. Their mother's dish in front of them. When they were done, Kouhei tucked Kuro in her bed.

"Goodnight, Kuro-nee-chan" he said as he stroked her hair.

"Goodnight, Kou-nii-chan" she said with a smile. When Kouhei was about to leave, Kuro tugged his shirt. "Will everything be alright again?" she asked. Kouhei smiled, and kneeled next to her bed.

"Everything will surely be alright" said Kouhei. "Do you believe in the Gaia's?" asked Kouhei.

"Yes, I do! But Father refused me too" Kuro replied.

"Then, ask Light Gaia if she can make everything alright. Then ask Dark Gaia if he can bind Father so that he won't do anything to us" said Kouhei. Kuro nodded.

"Okay! I will!" she said.

"Sleep well" Kouhei said before he closed the door behind him. He sighed. He walked off the stairs, and sat on the couch, facing the wall. He lay his head on his knees, which he had tightly pressed against his chest. Suddenly, he heard something at the front door. "Mother?" he asked. He saw a woman laying on the ground.

"K-Kouhei-kun…" she said.

"Mother! What's wrong?" he asked. He picked up his mother, and threw her arm around his shoulders. He lay her on the couch and rushed to the kitchen to get a cold towel for her head, which was burning.

"It's nothing, Kouhei-kun. I'm just a little sick…" she said and coughed. "Kouhei-kun, thanks for taking care of Kuro-chan" Kumiko said, and stroked her sons' cheek.

"No problem, Mother. I do what it takes to protect my family" he said as he smiled back.

**-x-**

**4 years later.**

Kouhei grabbed Kuro's hand, as they started walking. It's been two years since the death of their mother. Their father is still on search for them. Since they were from the Akemi Clan, they had several spies looking out for them, to protect them from any harm.

"Say, Kou-nii-chan. We still haven't got to the Southern Gate yet. When are we going?" asked Kuro. Kouhei looked up in the sky. Kuro turned 13 last month, and Kouhei 15.

"There is not bad weather today, so we can go to it today, okay?" he asked. Kuro smiled, and nodded.

**-x-**

They arrived at the Southern Gate, which was red and covered with red, spade-like leaves. Kuro smiled, and let go of Kouhei's hand.

"Watch out for the rocks!" Kouhei yelled after her. Kuro smiled, and nodded. Kouhei smiled a faint smile back.

"Kou-nii-chan! Come here!" yelled Kuro and waved. Kouhei sighed, and walked towards her.

"What is it?" he asked. Kuro pointed to a light blue stone.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" she asked. Kouhei nodded. "I wonder how it will be if I'll be The Ruler…" said Kuro as she stretched her arms. That hit Kouhei.

"Kuro-nee-chan, I have to tell you something" said Kouhei. Kuro stood up from her position, and nodded.

"What is it, Kou-nii-chan?" asked Kuro.

"I am going to become The Ruler" he said. Kuro widened her eyes.

"W-What? Kou-nii-chan! You're too young!" said Kuro. Kouhei sighed.

"I'm… sorry, Kuro-nee-chan" he said. Suddenly, men in black came rushing towards Kuro, and grabbed her by her arms.

"KOU-NII-CHAN!" she yelled. "HELP ME!"

"I'm sorry, Kuro-nee-chan" he said again. He stretched out his left arm, and pointed his fingers to Kuro, which made her widen her eyes. Suddenly, a big icy blue crystal started appearing on her feet.

"What are you doing, Kou-nii-chan!" she asked with tears in her eyes. "You're my brother… right?"

"I am. But I don't want you to be The Ruler. I am going to be The Ruler!" he yelled. Kuro smiled a sad smile, while tears streaming over her pale face.

"Then, I wish you good luck… Kou-nii-chan…" she said, and the crystal was surrounded over her full body.

"Carry the crystal to the garden of my new home" Kouhei said, and walked to the black car which had arrived earlier. "34th World Street" Kouhei said.

"Yes, sir" said the driver, and started driving.

"I'm sorry… Kuro-nee-chan…" he said.

* * *

><p><strong>Inspire-chan (2012): <strong>NOTE! Kouhei is 18 as The Ruler, and Kuro (BRS) is 16. So they are now 10 and 8 years old. I noticed nobody knew something about their past, so I made a special chapter for them (:

Please listen to Killigrew's "Liquid Hearts" and "Memories", which are the main themes for this chapter! I'm not doing any advertisements!


	20. PB: Chapter XVII

**Photobooks: **Chapter 17.

"The attack is tomorrow. Everyone, please prepare yourself" said Meiko as she ended her speech. Everyone stood up, bowed and walked away.

"You know. I'm a bit nervous…" said Yone. Everyone agreed with her, only Yobio stayed quiet. Since the death of Jin, she stayed quiet, which was very awkward for the group.

"Yobio-san, please speak up. You're our captain. We can't do anything without your orders" said Ichi. Yobio just kept looking in front of her.

"OI! YOBIO!" yelled Sora. Yobio still didn't reply. Suddenly, two figures burst through the door.

"KOSU-CHAN!" yelled Yoji as he entered the hall. He tightly hugged Yobio, which made her widen her eyes.

"Y-Yoji-kun… You're hugging her too tight…" said Ai carefully. Yoji opened his eyes, and let go of Yobio.

"Ah, sorry. I got too carried away…" he said with a grin while sweat dropping. "I-I heard of Jin…" he began.

"Mhm…" replied Yobio quietly.

"Jin was our friend, remember? We four always stayed together, and we had the most fun. I'm sure Jin doesn't want you to be like this, right?" asked Yoji. Ai nodded in agreedment.

"Yobio-chan, if you stay like this, what will happen with your team?" asked Ai. Yobio got more life into her eyes as she remembered that. "Your team needs you, Yobio-chan. We need you…" she said.

"Ai-chan is right. You should get a hold of yourself" said Yoji.

"But… I can't…" Yobio said for the first time in days.

"We knew this would happen, so we decided to join your team" said Yoji. Yobio looked up.

"Really?" she asked. Yoji and Ai nodded with a smile. "Thank you…" Yobio said and hugged her best friends.

"Oi! What about us?" asked Sora annoyed. Yobio turned around.

"You all of course too" said Yobio. "Thank you for supporting me…" she said and hugged all of her team members. She didn't give Sora a hug, but a typical men hug, and placed her fist on hers.

"OI! OI! I HAVE AN IDEA!" yelled Sora excited. Everyone turned their head to look at Sora. "How about a sort free day, before the attack starts? Last time, Yobio fell off the cliff, but magically appeared here again. So, let's rest, right?" asked Sora. Everyone nodded. Yobio ran around excitedly, which made her team members look awkwardly at her. Ai and Yoji just sighed.

"Has she always been like that?" asked Takama.

"Well, she is actually still a kid inside… So whenever she hears the word 'vacation', 'amusement park' or 'free day off', she gets excited, just like a little kid" stated Yoji in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Let's go to the amusement park! Let's go to the amusement park!" Yobio sang happily. Sora rolled her eyes, and the rest sweat dropped.

"Well, since it sounds like a good idea, let's go to the amusement park…" sighed Sora.

"YAY!" Yobio yelled.

**-x-**

"Amusement park! Amusement park! Amusement park!" sang Yobio as they entered the amusement park. "We're gonna have lots and lots of fun!" said Yobio.

"YOBIO-CHAN~" yelled a boy. Yobio turned her head, and instantly smiled.

"VOYA-KUN~" she yelled back. Sora stared at the two awkwardly. "How come you got out of my world?" asked Yobio.

"Ah! You're that Voya guy, right?" asked Sora. Yone glared at him, remembering what he did, but then blushed while remembering how Kiba protected her. "How the heck did you come out of there?"

"I have my reasons" he said with a grin. "So, how is it going with my fiancée~" he asked, which made all the others widen their eyes.

"F-FIANCÉE?" everyone yelled at the same time. Yobio blushed. This was the first time they saw Yobio blushing around a boy.

"YOBIO! YOU'RE GONNA GET MARRIED?" yelled Sora. She walked over to Yobio, and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Why did you not tell me?" she asked while shaking Yobio.

"Now, now. Don't hurt my future-wife…" said Voya as he grabbed Yobio by her waist. He kissed her on the top of her nose.

"O-Oi, V-Voya…" stammered Yobio.

"What? Can't I even kiss my future-wife?" he asked with a pout.

"OKAY! Stop that! This feels so awkward…" said Sora as she pushed the couple away from each other. "Who wants to go on the rollercoaster?" she asked with a grin. Takama, Sora, Kiba and Yone put their hands up, while Yobio started jumping happily up and down.

"I wanna go! I wanna go!" she yelled.

**-x-**

"Dear, shall we go in the front seat?" asked Voya as he grabbed Yobio's hand prince-like. Yobio just blushed, and nodded. They stepped in the front seat, with Sora and Takama behind them, and Kiba and Yone behind them.

"This will be so cool!" said Sora with a grin while the rollercoaster started riding. She looked beneath them, and were at least 100 meters from the ground. "You know what'll be cool? To put your arms in the air while riding!" she said and put her arms in the air. Yobio following her.

"Here we go!" yelled Yobio while they were at the top of the rails. "One, two… THREE!" she yelled. For some reason, they rollercoaster started riding harder than it should be. Suddenly, they heard a clash. Everyone widened their eyes, and stopped laughing. Voya gritted his teeth.

"Shoot" he said. He put his hands together, while his two forefingers pointing up. "Voyage dans le Temps!" he yelled. Suddenly, they were standing in front of the entrance of the rollercoaster. They saw the rollercoaster falling off the rails.

"Thank you, Voya-kun" said Yobio with a smile. Voya smiled back at her, and puller her in a hug.

"Everything for my dear…" he whispered in her ear. Yobio blushed, but hugged him back.

"Okay, next!" yelled Sora as she dragged Yobio with her. "Let's go swimming!" said Sora with a smile. Voya secretly smirked.

**-x-**

"Ah, there you are, dear!" said Voya as he looked at Yobio. She wore a bright white two piece bikini, and her hair into a high ponytail. While Voya wore green swimming trunks. "Our bathing suites fit each other~" he said while he pulled Yobio in a hug again.

"R-Right…" Yobio said. Voya started kissing her forehead, and got lower, till he kissed her lips. Yobio, blank-minded, kissed him back which made Voya smirk into the kiss. He pushed her against the wall, till he was interrupted by a smack on his head.

"Don't you dare to rape Yobio here" said Sora with a glare.

"Now, now. I was only trying to-"

"Don't even say that word. Get a room or something" said Sora.

"Will you stop interrupting us~" whined Voya like a child. Sora smirked, and shook her head.

"Nope" said Sora.

"You know, V-Voya-kun. I'm actually waiting till our… we-wedd-weddi-" stammered Yobio, but Voya interrupted her by placing his finger on her lips.

"Wedding?" he asked. Yobio nodded. "But, I want to make lo-"

"What did I say by saying that word?" asked Sora dangerously. "Let's go!" she said happily, as if nothing happened. Yobio happily followed her. They put their arms around each other shoulders, and skipped towards the swimming pool, like they were the best of friends.

"Tsk. Sora-chan is annoying…" Voya said grumpily as he followed the girls.

**-x-**

After swimming, they decided to eat something at a restaurant.

"I wanna have steak!" said Kiba. The waitress nodded, as she wrote all of their orders. Then she walked away. Minutes later, she came back with their ordered food.

"Say, 'ah', dear" said Voya as he held the fork in front of Yobio's mouth. Yobio happily ate it.

"GOD! Can you please stop the typical couple thing? It's annoying!" said Sora. Voya stuck out his tongue to her.

"You're just jealous you don't have a boyfriend like me" said Voya with a smirk. Sora fumed, but you could see this faint blush on her cheeks.

"ANYWAYS! Let's eat" said Yone, breaking their glares to each other. They nodded, and started eating. Voya leaned over to Sora, and whispered something in her ear, which made Sora angry, but she nodded.

"Hurt her, and you'll die" said Sora. "Even if I'm here rival, I dare you to hurt her"

**-x-**

"Let's split up!" said Voya. Sora glared at him. "Dear, come with me!" he said, and dragged Yobio with him.

"We'll be back here at 6 PM!" yelled Yobio to the others. They nodded, and waved. "Voya! Where are we going?" asked Yobio.

"What do you want? Movie? Ghost house? Or-"

"GAME ARCADE!" yelled Yobio and dragged Voya to the game arcade. After winning of him a countless times, he gave up.

"Yobio~" began Voya. Yobio turned her head to him. "Let's eat ice-cream~" he said. Yobio smiled and nodded.

"I want… Oh! Chocolate flavor!" Yobio said while pointing to the chocolate flavor.

"Um, one big chocolate ice-cream please" said Voya. The woman gave him a big chocolate ice-cream. Voya paid, and walked towards Yobio, who was sitting on a bench under a Sakura tree.

"Huh? Don't you want ice-cream, Voya?" she asked. Voya rolled his eyes, but smiled at her innocence.

"I ordered one ice-cream so that we can eat it together" he said. Yobio blushed, but nodded. He put the ice-cream in front of her mouth, and she happily took a bite. At the same time, Voya took a bite too, which made their noses touch each other. Yobio backed off.

"I-I'm sorry!" she said. Voya chuckled.

"It's nothing" he said. Yobio sighed, and scratched the back of her head. "What is it, dear?" he asked.

"It's just… awkward…" Yobio replied. Voya tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"What is awkward?"

"Well… You being here. Mostly I visit you in my world, but now you're here, I can touch you" she said with a smile.

"Oh~ Having dirty thoughts, dear? We always can go to my home…" he said with a smirk. Yobio shook her head and blushed.

"No! It's not like that! I can feel nothing in my world. If I touch you there, it's like I'm touching nothing. When I touch you here, for example, your shoulder, I feel this feeling inside me" she said.

"Dear, that's called love" he said, worried about her expression.

"Love… I haven't felt that in years…" she said while looking up the sky.

"What do you mean, dear?" Voya asked, taking a bit of the ice-cream.

"Well, my mother and father always hated me. My brother loved me, but was ashamed when I got closer to him. So, it's new for me to know… Love" she said. Voya got closer to her.

"I can show you the definition of love…" he whispered into her ear.

"How?" she asked. Voya laughed inside his mind, because of her innocence.

"I'll show you…" he said, and kissed her on the lips. Yobio just kissed him back, not wanting to hurt his feelings. Lucky for them, the park was very quiet, and no one was around. Voya laid Yobio on her back on the grass, and continued kissing her. Yobio just wrapped her arms around his neck, liking the feeling inside her. Then, it struck Voya. He noticed she was doing this not to hurt him, so he backed off.

"Why did you stop?" she asked.

"Dear, if you don't want it, just tell me, okay? I don't want to hurt you" he said. Yobio smiled.

"Okay!" she said. Voya looked on his watch.

"We still have some time, so we can go somewhere" he said, and grabbed Yobio's hand. He brought her to a cliff, where you could see the sunshine setting down.

"It's beautiful…" said Yobio. Voya nodded in agreedment.

"Say, dear. If we get kids, what do you want to call it?" he asked. Yobio blushed.

"I-If it's a girl, I am going to call her Ekisho, which means crystal. And if it's a boy, I would call him Dongsun, which means goodness of the east" said Yobio with a smile.

"Nice names…" Voya said with a smile towards Yobio. "I don't know if you're going to reply to this but…"

"What?"

"I love you" Voya said, waiting for her answer.

"I-I… love you too!" she said happily and placing a kiss on his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Inspire-chan (2012): <strong>Excuse me for my fluffy-ness *pukes*. I'm not that fond of… those kind of things. But, it's also a romance story, so I had to add it in. If you don't like it, then please skip over to the parts where there is NOT any fluffy-ness. There will be more chapters in CH like this. And, sorry that this chapter mostly was about Voya and Yobio, but I just had to…

There will be two more chapters (next is the attack, second is the life after the attack), then will come the special (which will be named Photo Frames and has at least four or five chapters). And as last Clockwork Hearts (set ten years after the attack). By the way, is someone good at writing battle scenes? I can't write them T_T

Oh, I didn't told anything about Voya at all, did I? Well, since Voya's full name (Voyageur) means Traveler, he can do anything with traveling. Time traveling, world traveling… and more! So he could get them off the rollercoaster. "Voyage dans le Temps" means Time Travel in French. You know, I made Yobio OOC and all… Well. This is how she is with a boy she likes…

Um, in CH, Voya and Yobio are gonna get married, getting a child, Yobio is gonna die, blah blah. Can all of you tell if your OC's are gonna marry, or something like that? Thank you (:

Ekisho is Japanese, Dongsun is Korean.


	21. PB: Authors note 2

**Authors note.**

**Inspire-chan (2012): **Please don't hate me for this! I hate Authors note, too! But, listen. School has signed me into a homework-helping system on Tuesday (from 3 PM till 4:30 PM). School also has signed me into a musical (a sort of cover from Hairspray), and _forces _me to go do it (from 3 PM till 4:45 PM). On Thursday, I have a shift at a daycare for children (from 3 PM till 6 PM), and on Saturday, I signed myself into an music school. So I'm always busy!

I want to have more free time too, but it's not easy! I try to write more and more each free day, so please wait for the next chapter! I present you, the preview of the next chapter!

* * *

><p>"How delicious~" said Laughing Joker as she slashed with her arm. Yobio quickly dodged.<p>

"Sora! Attack Devereux! NOW!" Yobio yelled. Sora did as she was told. She chanted a spell. She made a sword out of fire, and attacked Devereux. Devereux just stood there. When Sora attacked, Devereux just simply dodged. "TAKAMA!" yelled Yobio. Takama rushed at full speed behind Devereux and knocked her down. Sora chanted a spell, and made Devereux sleep. Behind Laughing Joker and Yobio, Shizuko was preparing an attack. Suddenly, Laughing Joker fell on the ground.

"My head! It feels like there is an storm or something!" she yelled in pain. Yobio smiled to Sora, Takama and Shizuko.

* * *

><p>Oh, I totally forgot! I-I am… ehm… a sort of in love so I won't give any attention to this story, but I hope to give it more! Today he was walking in front of me! *squeal* I love him~<p>

Sorry. Fan-girl attack. Anyways, Please wait!


	22. PB: Chapter XVIII

**Photobooks: **Chapter 18.

"So… Today is the day we are going to defeat Kouhei…" said Yobio. You could see she was nervous. The others were nervous as well. Shizuko was even fumbling her fingers.

"We must not lose. Or else there won't be peace in the world anymore" said Sora. Yobio agreed.

"I must ask for all of you to follow my orders. Don't take this the bad way, I know some of you people don't like me" said Yobio, referring to Sora. Sora rolled her eyes. "I may not look smart,"

"Something we agree on…" cut Sora Yobio off.

"But I have my ways to defeat him. Even if it means for me to die" she said. Everyone looked at her.

"What?" they asked. Yobio shook her head innocently.

"Nothing" she replied. "Anyways, we should report ourselves by Meiko" Yobio said.

"Right" Yone said. The others walked away, followed by Yone, but Kiba grabbed her wrist. "What?" she asked.

"Yone… I…" he began. Yone patiently waited. "I…" he began again.

"Tell me, Kiba. Has someone being doing stupid things to you? I'll kick their ass for you" she said while folding her arms. Kiba shook his head.

"No… it's… something else…" he sighed.

"What is it then?" asked Yone. "We must hurry up. Yobio will get at us for staying away too long" she said in a nice way.

"Yone… I…" he began. He grabbed his head in frustration. "I love you!" he exclaimed. Yone was shocked, and blushed softly.

"Y-You…" she stammered.

"Yone, I have loved you since we met. You said I was your best friend, but I didn't want to ruin our friendship, so I never told you. But, now we are going to be in a battle with someone very strong, I just had to tell you. What if I die? What if you die? We both will be sad. So, before the battle started, I wanted to confess to you, and show how much I love you…" he said softly. Yone was still shocked.

"K-Kiba… I…" she began.

"I understand if you don't feel the same… Just remember that I love you" he said. Yone just stood there. Kiba started walking away.

"Wait!" she exclaimed. Kiba stopped walking, but didn't turn towards Yone. "I… love you too!" she said. Kiba smiled, and turned around. He walked towards her, and hugged her.

"Are you done?" asked a voice suddenly. They turned around to see a cat girl standing there.

"Who are you?" they asked.

"My name is Neko, and I am from Ragnarok. Yobio is angry. You two should hurry up before she goes furious. You don't wanna see her mad, right?" Neko asked. The two nodded, and hurriedly walked towards the main hall.

"I never thought that it would come to this, but we have to stay strong. Yobio, you and your team must report in the first hall in Kouhei's headquarter" said Meiko. Yobio nodded. Today was the day, that they would defeat Kouhei.

"Okay everyone, let's go!" Yobio yelled. Everyone quickly followed. Suddenly, Yobio stopped running.

"What is it?" asked Sora.

"I didn't knew… that Devereux and Laughing still were alive…" said Yobio afraid. "Everyone, look out for them. One step wrong, is a step wrong for everyone. Be careful" said Yobio as she ran to Laughing Joker, who was standing in front of the entrance.

"How delicious~" said Laughing Joker as she slashed with her arm. Yobio quickly dodged.

"Sora! Attack Devereux! NOW!" Yobio yelled. Sora did as she was told. She chanted a spell. She made a sword out of fire, and attacked Devereux. Devereux just stood there. When Sora attacked, Devereux just simply dodged. "TAKAMA!" yelled Yobio. Takama rushed at full speed behind Devereux and knocked her down. Sora chanted a spell, and made Devereux sleep. Behind Laughing Joker and Yobio, Shizuko was preparing an attack. Suddenly, Laughing Joker fell on the ground.

"My head! It feels like there is an storm or something!" she yelled in pain. Yobio smiled to Sora, Takama and Shizuko.

"Good job. Let's go" said Yobio. The others followed. Suddenly, four people were standing in front of them. "Uhm, who are you?" asked Yobio. Sora smacked her on the head.

"This is no time for jokes, stupid" she said.

"We are Akemi Kouhei's Card Generals" said a girl with fiery red hair till her shoulders and bright orange eyes.

"Wait… Aren't you…" began Kiba.

"Yes. Akine Rei" Rei said. "How is it going with my beloved?" she asked flirtatious.

"B-Beloved?" exclaimed Yone.

"Rei, I told you I don't love you back, right?" Kiba said, ignoring Yone's shocked expression. Rei put her head in the air.

"So? I always can hypnotize you with some sort of power… of someone" she said, not knowing what she said.

"Oi, Rei. Cut the chit-chat" said a boy with blank white hair till his neck while his bangs cover his right eye. His left eye, was blood red.

"But! Ugh…" began Rei, but stopped.

"And, I definitely can't love you back, since I love someone else already" Kiba said, and put his arm around Yone's waist. Rei's bangs covered her eyes, shadowing the half of her face.

"You love her?" she asked. Kiba nodded. "I KILL YOU!" she yelled, and rushed over to Yone. She quickly dodged the punch of Rei.

"Rei! Stop that! You are wasting your powers because of that stupid Hikaru" said the same blank white haired boy.

"Stupid! I don't know about you, HIKARU Nikshi!" said Yone while dodging another punch of Rei. Nikshi rolled his eyes.

"OI! REI!" yelled the little girl with blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Rei immediately stopped. "Those stupid people don't know who their fighting" she said.

"Right…" said Rei.

"Anyways, you all won't get even past alive us" said Nikshi. Yobio chuckled a bit sadistically, and looked at those in front of her.

"Heh, are you kidding me? You don't know who I am" said Yobio.

"Oh, we know" said the little girl. "You're Dark Gaia, right?" she asked. Yobio widened her eyes.

"How did you know?" asked Yobio.

"Everyone knows who you are, stupid. Even with your little friend Light Gaia" she said, and pointed to Ai. Ai quietly hid behind Yobio. "Anyways, thanks for listening to us, poison is now running through your bodies" she said with a smirk. Yobio widened her eyes again. She tried to walk, but her legs wouldn't move. She looked at her legs, and saw that they were turning a bit grey.

"You! You put poison in us?" she asked. The little girl nodded.

"Good job, Aika. They will die in fifteen minutes, right?" asked Nikshi. Aika nodded. The Card Generals walked away. But one boy, with shoulder length blue hair and emerald eyes, looked at them for one last time. With pity in his eyes.

"Shoot… How are we going to defeat them when we are stuck here with poison running through our bodies?" asked Yobio furious.

"I know how" said Ichi. She grabbed a brownish bottle from her pocket, and put one drop on each of her legs. She passed the bottle to everyone, and then everyone was free.

"Are you sure this works?" asked Takama. Ichi nodded.

"Thanks, Ich. Anyways, let's follow them" said Yobio and followed the Card Generals, but they were already gone.

"Ugh, we lost them!" exclaimed Sora. Suddenly, Yobio stopped in her tracks. Sora turned around to look at her. "What are you doing? Hurry up!" said Sora. Yobio pointed to a boy standing there.

"K-Kibum…" she whispered. Sora quickly looked over to the boy standing there. Yobio was right. A boy with brown hair and green eyes was standing against a tree, arms folded while looking at Yobio. "Kibum! You're still alive!" yelled Yobio and ran towards him. She was ready to hug him, but he dodged. "Kibum?" she asked.

"Stay away from me" he replied coldly. Yobio widened her eyes.

"W-What are you talking about…?" asked Yobio. Voya came up behind her, and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Yobio-chan, go now. I'll deal with him" Voya said and pushed Yobio gently behind him.

"Voya! You can't!" Yobio said. Voya turned his head to look at her. He smiled.

"Don't worry. Everything will be alright, Yobio-chan… Now, go! Don't waste time here! You have someone waiting for you" said Voya. Yobio hesitated, but nodded and ran away. "I'll catch up with you later!" he yelled after her, before going into a fight with Jin.

"Are you sure Voya will be alright?" asked Yone. Yobio gritted her teeth.

"I-I'm sure of it. He can time travel, so it will be alright…" she said. "But I thought Kibum was dead…" she whispered softly. Suddenly, a girl with green hair and green eyes was standing in front of them.

"G-Gumi…?" asked Sora. She instantly felt anger rising in her.

"Well, what a surprise, my fellow members…" Gumi said as she looked at them with cold eyes. "I didn't thought you would be here so… quickly" she trailed off.

"What are you doing here?" asked Shizuko, being the innocent one who knew nothing of what happened at The Rebellion.

"She betrayed us" replied Kiba. "Why, Gumi?" he asked. Gumi instantly glared at her fellow members.

"Since I was a young girl, my mother wanted me to be perfect, just like her. I had to get good grades, much attention… Just the ideal daughter. She even said she sacrificed her future for me. Tsk, stupid woman… When I got enough of that, I walked away, killing many people along the way. Then, there was this boy. He was seventeen years old, and he had a lot of money. I knew he was The Ruler. He then said to me I can be his helper, in exchange for money, so I accepted" Gumi told. "Yobio-chan knows it too…" she said with a smirk. They all looked towards Yobio.

"Yeah… She even tried to kill me… But of course, I was too innocent…" said Yobio, feeling stupid.

"You!" began Sora. "We thought you would give us hope in order to defeat that monster!" she exclaimed.

"So?" asked Gumi while folding her arms. Sora tightened her fists.

"I will show you something!" she said and rushed over to Gumi. She instantly made a fire sword and tried to hit Gumi with it, but with her inhuman eyesight, she saw it coming. So she quickly dodged. "Oi, Yobio!" yelled Sora. Yobio looked up.

"What?" she asked.

"G-Go! I can handle it myself!" said Sora. "If you don't get out of here, I will surpass you as a criminal!" said Sora as she quickly dodged a punch from Gumi. Yobio nodded. She ran a bit, before she stopped.

"Oi, SORA!" she yelled. "I haven't told you yet, but… I AM KID!" she yelled. Sora widened her eyes, but kept fighting. Yobio smiled, and then ran away.

"What? Are you really Kid?" asked Kiba while running after Yobio. Yobio grinned her famous boyish grin, and nodded.

"Don't you remember? 'No one can stop me!'. That is also my quote when fighting someone, right?" asked Yobio. Kiba thought for a moment, and then nodded. "Anyways, let's hurry up" said Yobio. A half hour later, Voya and Sora arrived quickly. They had a few bruises and all, but it wasn't serious.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Mieru. Yobio thought for a moment.

"I know the Card Generals and Gumi aren't defeated yet, so we must penetrate Kouhei's office immediately!" said Yobio. The others nodded. When they entered the building, Yobio had no idea where to go. "Shoot, haven't thought of that yet…" said Yobio.

"I know the way" said Sora. Ichi nodded.

"Me too" she said after Sora. Yobio looked confused at them.

"How do you know?" asked Yobio.

"I worked once for Kouhei… He was showing the group this place" said Sora. Ichi nodded in agreedment.

"Well, show us the way!" said Yobio getting impatient. Sora and Ichi nodded, and walked through a few corridors, before standing in front of a big black door. Yobio breathed heavily, and closed her eyes. "This is it…" she whispered before opening the door. There they saw a huge black chair, facing the big window that was there. The chair slowly turned around, and they saw a young man with icy blue eyes, smirking at them. He looked with his cold eyes at Yobio.

"Haha… So, you're their captain, right?" asked Kouhei. Yobio gritted her teeth. "What a shame. You're just a little girl…" said Kouhei with a smirk.

"You-" began Yobio but was cut off by Voya by placing his hand on her mouth. Yobio calmed down. "At least I protect the one who are in my team" said Yobio.

"Listen, little girl, they're just my puppets" said Kouhei as he stood up.

"I'm not little! And how dare you to treat human as puppets!" exclaimed Yobio while pointing to Kouhei.

"Says Dark Gaia…" sighed Kouhei. He suddenly appeared in front of Yobio and stroked her cheek. "I can grant you more power, more wealth and everything you desire…" he said, somewhat seductively.

"Hands off her!" yelled Voya as he punched Kouhei in his stomach. Kouhei stumbled a bit back, but kept his balance.

"So, is this your cute little fiancée?" asked Kouhei. "What a stupid boy…" he said.

"Voya is not stupid, you bastard!" yelled Yobio and attacked Kouhei. He, being the taller one and smarter, dodged every attack of Yobio perfectly. Sora and Voya grabbed her by the arms, and calmed her down again. Suddenly, Kouhei snapped his fingers. People from the ground, walls and more, appeared in the room.

"These, are my daughters and sons" began Kouhei. "In order to defeat me, you'll have to defeat them" he said, and disappeared.

"Here we go!" said Yobio and threw a few punches to Laughing Joker, who didn't seem defeated. Suddenly, a big clash was heard. Everyone turned their heads to the sound. A boy with short grey hair and red eyes was standing there with a sword made out of fire in his hands, not allowing the monster to slash his weapon against Yone. Yone blinked.

"Y-Yono…?" she asked. "I-Is that really you?" she asked, not wanting this to be a dream. The boy 'Yono' grabbed the end of his black torn scarf and tied the monster's neck with it. He choked, and fell to the ground.

"Yes, it is me" Yono said, and hugged Yone. "I have finally found you…" he whispered. In the meanwhile, Sora, Mieru and Ichi were struggling against Nikshi of the Card Generals.

"You three think you can defeat me, eh?" he asked. He laughed maniacally. He threw a punch to Sora, and she hit the ground. Mieru quickly formed into a shield for Sora, and waited for her to stand up again.

"Holy Fire, spread your flames around this human!" yelled Sora while a magic circle appeared under her. Nikshi was surrounded by flames, but somehow got out of it without major injuries. He walked towards Sora, and leaned into her face.

"Remember you couldn't protect your sister?" he asked. Sora became suddenly very mad, and her eyes started turning into blood red and her hair turned black.

"SHUT UP!" she screamed and started throwing fireballs to Nikshi. He dodged every of them, but not for one. He fell to the ground. Sora stomped towards him, and sat on top of him. She started strangling him. "Huh? Now, do you like that? Do you like being strangled? TELL ME!" she screamed with a wide smirk on her face. Ichi prepared a bottle medicine where someone could sleep hours from. So she handed the bottle to the insane, and angry Sora. She poured it in his mouth while laughing sadistically. On the other side, Takama, Shizuko and Voya were fighting against the so called 'The Three Jades'.

Voya started trying to hit the blonde girl Hitomi, but everytime he got closer to her, the black haired guy Kyusuke kept punching him. When Takama wanted to use his inhuman speed, Hitomi already knew what he was going to do, and used it against his advantage.

Meanwhile, Yobio, Ai and Yoji were trying to get past the monsters to find Kouhei. Yoji then came up with an idea.

"Ai, Yobio. I know this is really dangerous but… You two need to use your powers! Or else… everything will be lost!" said Yoji. Yobio frowned, and thought about it. If she used her powers for more than an hour, there would be hundred percent chance for her to die. She had to be careful. Yobio nodded, and turned to Ai.

"Ai, you ready?" asked Yobio. Ai looked like she was about to refuse, but looking at Yobio she made her mind up. She nodded, but she stopped Yobio before she clasped her hands together.

"Yobio-chan, let me do it. You need to save your powers for Kouhei" said Ai. Yobio wanted to say no, but shut her mouth instantly. Soon, Ai turned into a huge white creature. She started defeating all the people and monsters that were there. Yobio and the group took the chance to find Kouhei.

"Where is he?" asked Sora. Yobio just kept running. Suddenly they saw Kouhei walking into some door. They quickly followed.

"Stop right there!" yelled Kiba. Kouhei turned around with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Well, well, Dark Gaia. Did you just forced Light Gaia to turn into her full form?" asked Kouhei.

"Of course not!" Yobio exclaimed. "Guys… Step a bit… back…" said Yobio. She was getting nervous. She started trembling, and shaking while the adrenaline rushed through her body. She clasped her hands together, and chanted a few things. Soon, she turned into the same creature as Ai, but in black. You could call it a dragon.

"So, Dark Gaia finally shows me her powers, huh?" said Kouhei, and closed his eyes. For everyone's surprise, he started turning into a big creature as well. After a few seconds, he and Yobio started fighting with each other. While they were fighting, Voya suddenly came up with an idea.

"We should save Kuro" he said, and ran towards the garden. There, as well, where people from Ragnarok fighting against monsters. The group started running towards the huge icy blue crystal. Lucky for them, nothing was there. Sora and Voya started chanting a few spells, while Shizuko started concentrating her nature powers. Voya made a time spell around the crystal, in case sharp things flew at them. Sora made it warm around them, in case Kuro was very cold and fire to break the crystal. Shizuko was concentrating her earthquake powers to break the crystal as well. Takama stood ready to jump in to prevent Kuro from falling. Soon, the crystal started breaking.

"Oi, Takama. Y-You better hurry up and save her quickly" said Sora. "Shoot, I can't hold much longer…" she said. Then, the crystal broke. Takama ran at full speed to Kuro, and catched her. He laid her on the ground. The others quickly gathered.

"W-Where am I?" Kuro asked. Her icy blue eyes fluttering open. She frowned when she saw all the people fighting. "What is happening?" asked Kuro. You could hear her voice was rising cause of angriness.

"Your brother Kouhei let all of this happen" said Sora. Kuro stood up, and glared at the building in front of her.

"Why did he did that…?" Kuro asked. Suddenly, her body turned white, and she was soon in only a black jacket, black bikini top, black shorts and black boots. She started walking away.

"What are you going to do?" asked Sora. Kuro stopped walking.

"I'm going to show him how to rule a world" said Kuro. Something big appeared at her arm. It was a canon shooter. Kuro jumped, and landed hundred meters from the group. The group quickly followed her. "Oi, ONII-CHAN!" yelled Kuro on her loudest. Kouhei and Yobio stopped fighting.

"Kuro-nee-chan…?" said Kouhei, and turned back to normal. He walked over to her. Yobio also turned back to normal, but was in an ever worse condition then Kouhei. She fell to the ground, and coughed hard. Voya rushed to her side, and helped her up.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Kuro. Kouhei glared at his little sister.

"I wanted this world to be mine, but then you… you escaped from the crystal!" yelled Kouhei. Kuro raised her arm where the canon shooter was attached on, and slammed with the canon shooter against Kouhei. He landed on the ground.

"I'm sorry, Kouhei-nii-chan…" said Kuro. A few policemen came rushing towards Kouhei, and grabbed him by his arms.

"W-What are you doing?" asked Kouhei. "Stop that! I'm The Ruler!" he yelled. One of the policemen handcuffed him, and dragged him away. One last time, he smiled softly to Kuro and mouthed 'I love you, Kuro-nee-chan', before disappearing out of the groups' sight.

"I thank you for saving me" said Kuro, bowing to the group. Then she turned to Yobio. "I thank you too, Dark Gaia…" she said while bowing to the ground.

"Don't call me that" said Yobio. Kuro looked up. "Call me Yobio!" Yobio said with a smile. Kuro smiled back.

"I will make this world happy, like how it first was…" said Kuro.

**4 years later.**

"I love you… Yobio…" Voya said between pants. Yobio smiled back to him. She sat up straight in her bed, and scratched her head. When she stood up, she started putting on her clothes that were thrown on the floor "Where are you going?" asked Voya, still panting.

"I'm grabbing our photo book" Yobio said with a smile. Voya smiled to, and put on his clothes too. Yobio sat down in the couch in front of the window. Voya quickly sat down beside her, and let Yobio lean her head against Voya's shoulder.

"Oh, look! Remember our trip to the amusement park?" asked Voya while he pointed to a group photo of them and their old friends. Yobio nodded, and smiled.

"I remember everything…" said Yobio and yawned. "I remember everything… My head is like a photo book…" she whispered and fell asleep on Voya's lap, dreaming about every adventure with all of her best friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Inspire-chan (2012): <strong>Sorry for not updating in a while. I'm so so so so sorry! I hope this was good enough for you all! Well, this was the last chapter of Photobooks… On to Photo Frames then!

I thank all of the Photobooks participants for participating in this story. I'm really thankful! Even though this was my first story on , everyone here gladly participated! If there is anything you want to say to me, please say it. If I made you unhappy with this chapter, please tell me too. I will gladly make all of you happy!

Oh yeah, Photo Frames will only be four/five chapters, in case you didn't know. And, I don't know how long Clockwork Hearts will last, but we'll see!

Thank you all for reading this story!


End file.
